Fantastica Realidad
by Dianeth
Summary: ¿que pasa cuando la linea entre la fantasia y la realidad se borra?¿Donde terminarian las tortugas?¿Que harian sus fanaticas?¿Sobrevivirian las TMNT a nuestro mundo?
1. Un Nuevo Mundo

Dianeth: Hola a todos! , voy a presentarles a una personita que me ayudara con este fic

Daniela: Hola

Dianeth: Danny me ayuda con los fics y fue su idea la que le dio vida a este fic

Daniela: y algunas partecitas a los otros

Diana: bueno que empiece el fic

**Disclaimer****: Las tortugas no nos pertenecen y no ganamos ningún beneficio monetario y ya fue mucho bla bla bla el fic!!**

* * *

¡¡Vuelvan aquí!!-

Rafael les gritas como si te fueran hacer caso- Donatello y los demás iban tras unos ladrones que habían robado un banco.

Saben que si Rafa los alcanza no salen con la misma cara- Leo a un lado de Don, extrañamente Mickey había estado callado toda la noche

"Para variar los tontos que creen que somos Batman y se esconden"- Mike estaba aburrido de todas las noches vivir la misma situación

Dejen de bromear, vamos- Leo

¡Vuelve aquí y muere como un hombre!- y Rafael los seguía ahuyentando

Mickey seguía a sus hermanos sin el mas mínimo interés en lo que estuviera ocurriendo, cuando los sujetos se metieron en una bodega abandonada ellos los siguieron por el techo y entraron por una ventana, y Mike prefería mirar como sus hermanos se encargaban

"Quizás no sea necesario un desfile, con palomitas, comida rápida, nachos, algodones de azúcar, Mm…creo que tengo hambre… ¿en que estaba?, a si pero no estaría de mas un _gracias _o un _bien hecho_, siempre hacemos de policías y jamás hemos recibido nada a cambio…bueno no es que quiera gloria ni nada de eso, pero un mínimo reconocimiento ¿es tan difícil? un videojuego nuevo también es considerado como un agradecimiento"- miguel ángel se sentó atrás de unas cajas y vio a los sujetos querer ocultarse-"¡lo mismo de siempre!...nadie me dijo que así seria mi vida de predecible, yo no firme ningún contrato ¿o si?... ¡pues creo que alguien debería haberme avisado!"-

Mickey-Leo lo saca de sus pensamientos

¿Eh?-

Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto-

Si seguro- conteniendo un bostezo- "bien veamos, si van a ser ellos tres pasara lo siguiente, Donatello se dejara caer sobre el de atrás, luego cuando el primero se de la vuelta para saber que paso se topara con rafa y no le va a terminar bien"- después de eso uno de ellos apareció con un ojo morado al lado de Mike-"¡y aquí esta!, falta uno si intenta escapar se las va a ver con leo"- se oye un golpe seco y cuando se asoma el otro sujeto ya esta tirado en el piso.-"abracadabra"-

Los dejaremos donde los vean- Leonardo mientras ataba a uno de ellos, Mickey solo veía la escena con los ojos entrecerrados

¿Mickey te sientes bien?- Donatello al ver que su hermano no se ha movido y coloco su mano en la frente

Si, no has dicho nada desde que salimos- Leo alzando una ceja

¡¡Por dios!! Entonces esta grave- Rafael mofándose

Muy gracioso… ¡y no tengo fiebre don!- Doni quita la mano- estoy aburrido es todo-

Molesta a rafa- una sugerencia del genio de la familia

Si, ven Mickey-

"una buena sugerencia de no ser porque, su mirada psicótica, los sais que giran en sus manos y esa sonrisa diabólica, me dicen que no aguantaría y hablo de mi lindo cuerpecito"…no, prefiero unas vacaciones-

Ahora si esta alucinando-

¿Porque?, no son una mala idea Rafa-

Mickey sabes que no podemos, ¿A dónde iríamos?, y sin importar eso, tendríamos que quedarnos adentro todo el día y cubrirnos bien en la noche, prácticamente es no salir-

Usagi no se tiene que esconder- Mickey ya estaba haciendo puchero

Usagi es de otra dimensión- leo ya estaba con los brazos cruzados

Bueno podríamos ir a visitarlo, ¡¡es tu amigo ¿no?!!-

No Mike, primero el maestro Splinter no nos permitiría dejar de entrenar…-

¡No es para siempre, unos días a lo mucho!-

No Mike-

Pero…-

No en esta vida Mickey- Miguel ángel fue interrumpido por Rafael

¿Y si…?- intento hablar de nueva cuenta

No en este mundo- ahora fue Donatello el que lo interrumpió

¡¡A si…!!- ya estaba desesperado

No en este universo Mickey- Leo

¡¿A si?!...¡¡¡PUES DESEARIA ESTAR EN OTRO UNIVERSO!!!-Mickey salio caminando de la bodega (Después de que New York se entero que no quería estar en ese universo) sus hermanos solo lo siguieron con la mirada.

Vamos a casa la policía vendrá pronto- fue lo único que dijo leo y los tres salieron y vieron a Mickey sentado en un basurero leo quito la tapa Mickey entro luego leo y al final Doni.

Don… ¿nos puedes dar luz?-

Si, Leo-saco una linterna y la encendió- estamos algo lejos-

Que mas da es el mismo camino- Mike paso por un lado de Donatello

Am…es por el otro lado miguel-Don

Lo se…"Quería perderme"-suspiro-"¿Un descanso es mucho pedir?"- cuando Mickey retomo el camino una corriente paso y la linterna se apagó dejando a los chicos a oscuras.

Don…la próxima vez que salgamos… ¡¡No seas tacaño y cómprale pilas!!-

No fui yo, ¡¡Se apago sola!!-

Creo que estoy creciendo- Mickey tocaba la parte superior con las manos

Cierto-leo haciendo lo mismo- Don, ¿Nos perdimos?-

No creo- Don aun luchando porque se encienda la linterna

Yo tampoco creo…es el mismo camino-

¿Sigues molesto Mickey?-

Noooooo…-sarcasmo

Escucha Mike…-leo más calmado-…no podemos dejar que nos vean…-

¡Ves!-

Shh…Rafa- Don

Peeeero…-todos oyeron a leo extrañados-unas vacaciones no estarían mal- puso su mano en el hombro de un Mickey asombrado-Creo que a Usagi no le molestaría una visita-Pero leo noto algo extraño-Oye es cierto creciste-

¡¡Genial!!-todos voltearon al ver que la linterna había reaccionado y la luz los cegó por unos minutos, luego paso lo inesperado

¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAH!!!!!-Gritaron los cuatro al verse

¡Una persona!-Leo

¡¿Donde?!...¡¡aaaah!!-Mickey

¡¡Cállense!!...odio que griten-todos se quedaron en silencio

¿Rafa?-

Haber, haber….primero salgamos de aquí- El de la linterna aluzo la tapa y los cuatro salieron de ahí se pudieron ver claramente, eran cuatro humanos-em…no tengo nada que decir-

Calmémonos…- una voz razonable se escucho y todos supieron que era Leo

Un chico alto de piel blanca de unos 21, cabello oscuro lacio largo con algunos mechones cayendo sobre su rostro y ojos color miel, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla negro ni muy flojo ni muy ajustado, una camisa azul rey pegada.

-Levanta la mano miguel ángel-sugirió el mismo leo

Un muchacho de unos 18 levanto la mano rubio con el cabello algo alocado un poco largo, con ojos azules, con una camisa amarilla bajito un poco ajustada encima llevaba una chaqueta naranja con franjas negras un pantalón de mezclilla algo aguado con unos tenis a blanco y negro

Bien ese es Mickey… ¿Donatello?-

Un chico un año mayor que Miguel Ángel dio un paso al frente, cabello castaño claro no muy corto, con ojos almendrados vestía una camisa morado casi negro debajo de una sudadera gris y un pantalón de mezclilla

Solo nos queda uno- Dijo Donatello mirando al cuarto de ellos-Rafael-

Un moreno de cabello negro y corto, con ojos café oscuro, vestido con una camisa roja sin mangas bajo un chaleco negro mostrando brazos fornidos y unos pantalones de mezclilla.

Los cuatro demostraban sus cuerpos entrenados y mas o menos la misma altura excepto por Mickey que quedaba un poco atrás de sus hermanos mayores.

Bien esto esta raro-Mickey

¿Y si volvemos?- Todos concordaron con Rafael y se dieron la vuelta, pero ya no había nada

Eh… ¿No había una alcantarilla aquí hace unos minutos?-el menor hizo enfoque…en lo obvio

Estaba aquí… ¿Estaba aquí verdad?-

Si Rafael aquí estaba-

Shh…oigan miren-Mickey le golpeo ligeramente el hombro de Doni (era el que tenia mas cerca) y todos se escondieron detrás de un basurero

Vieron a un hombre de unos treinta y muchos, recargado en la pared y una joven de la edad de miguel ángel que iba pasando.

Hola señorita, ¿Qué estas haciendo tan tarde en las calles?-

Agh…-lo ignora y sigue caminando

Hey…-el la sujeta fuertemente del brazo-…tienes carácter-

Y también prisa, así que si no te importa-jala intentando irse pero no se puede safar-

¡Déjeme!-

¿Te estoy incomodando?- con sarcasmo-apenas estamos empezando-

¡¡Déjame!!…-

Hem perdón…-una voz detrás del sujeto lo hizo voltear y un puño lo hizo soltar a la chica, que fue detenida por los brazos de Miguel Ángel aunque ambos terminaron cayendo y Mickey se golpeo en la cabeza

Creo que tiene prisa y se quiere ir- El ahora moreno Rafael se encarga del hombre

El hombre enojado se levanta y ve un Rafael más alto que el, así que toma un pedazo de metal tirado, Donatello detiene el fierro, cuando el hombre intenta golpear con el a Rafael se lleva una sorpresa y cuando se ve rodeado sale corriendo lo mas rápido que le dan las piernas.

Que nenita-Rafael y Donatello asintió mientras observaban al hombre perderse a lo lejos

¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto Mike

Si…gracias- la joven le contesto al rubio y se quedo mirándolo

¿No te hizo nada?-Leonardo

No, Gracias a ustedes-

No hay problema, necesitaba desahogarme-Rafael sacudiéndose las manos

Okay…-dijo un poco tímida

Nos tenemos que ir, ¿Puedes regresar a casa sin problemas?- las chica le asintió con la cabeza a Leonardo

La chica camino despacio hasta salir del callejón y las ex tortugas regresaron al misterio de la alcantarilla que desaparecía.

¿Y ahora que hacemos?- Mickey

Si no podemos volver a casa nos tendremos que quedar-Donatello sabia que había quien no estaba feliz respecto a esa opción

¿Donde?- Leo

Pueden quedarse conmigo-

¡¡Ah!!…- todos se voltearon rápidamente para ver de quien se trataba, se encontrón a la chica recientemente salvada

¿No te habías ido ya?-Donatello con la mano en el pecho intentando recuperar el color

Si, pero…-miro a Mickey un poco sonrojada-…Quería saber sus nombres, y los escuche decir que no tienen donde quedarse-

Y tu nos puedes ayudar… ¿No vives con tus padres o si?-Rafael

No, bueno era si querían…no los obligare…adiós-Se dio la vuelta y camino despacio esperando…

Los chicos se miraron entre si y mejor decidieron aceptar

¡¡Espera!!- Mike

Siii…-

¿No habrá problema?- Leo

No…-

¿Es tu casa?-Rafa

Si y no…-los chicos la miraron sin entender- vivo sola en una casa prestada-

Aaaaaaaah…-Los cuatro

Soy Daniela-Vieron ala chica delgada y no muy alta de cabello hasta los hombros de café oscuro con mechas rubias y un fleco en la cara, ojos entre miel y verde, piel blanca y facciones pequeñas tenia cara de inocente.

Ah…yo soy Leonardo y ellos son mis hermanos…Rafael…-

Hola…-dice secamente el moreno

…Donatello…-el mencionado solo levanta la mano en señal de saludo-…y miguel ángel-

Sus nombres…los eh escuchado en algún lugar-se quedo pensando y los muchachos la vieron intrigados-...no ni idea me acordare después…vamos no esta lejos-camina y los chicos la siguen dudosos-…solo vamos a tener que hablar con mi compañera-

¿Eeeeeh?-

Era cierto no estaba lejos, llegaron a una casa simple, un piso, color crema con los marcos de las ventanas y puertas de color blanco y una puerta de madera, tenia un coche afuera. Danny llamo a la puerta

Que horas de llegar Danielita-una chica abrió la mitad de la puerta era mas alta que Daniela y su cabello era mas largo como una cascada color chocolate que caía hasta la mitad de su espalda, su piel no era tan blanca como la de Danny con algunas pecas en su rostro. Era de complexión un poco delgada, con su fleco tapando parte de su ojo izquierdo.

Diana-la llamo por su nombre y ella sonrío

Sabes que no me gusta verme como mamá pero, ¿Ya viste la hora?-

No te preocupes, mamá no me hubiera abierto Di -Diana soltó una risita- ¿podemos pasar?- al notar el plural diana miro por encima del hombro de su amiga- te contare la historia-Diana arqueo una ceja-no dejaras afuera a los que me salvaron. , ¿O si?- Diana sonrío y abrió por completo la puerta

¿Qué hacen parados?...entren-

* * *

**Diana:** si no le entendieron…

**Daniela:** la cosa fue más o menos así.

**Diana:** Mickey pide…

**Daniela:** grita…

**Diana:** grita un deseo y aparecen en el mundo real

**Daniela:** y se topan con una linda chica que les ofrece su casa muy amablemente, por que es una persona noble y altruista que solo piensa en los dem…*diana le tapa la boca*

**Diana: **bien nos vemos en la próxima donde aparecerán los personajes que faltan


	2. Nuevas Amigas

**Danny:*sentada en el suelo*…Bien quizás el fic no nos salio como queríamos **

**Diana: por lo menos salio y hubo a quien le gusto…Yo no sabia que Yun tenia un dibujo de leo.**

**Danny: ¡¡Le atinamos!!jajaja**

**Diana: bueno a lo va….¡¡El fi…!!**

**Danny: no perate perate!!!**

**Disclaimer: Las tortugas no nos pertenecen y no ganamos ningún beneficio monetario y ya fue mucho bla bla bla el fic!!**

**O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**O*O*O*O*O**

Ya todos adentro en una salita no fuera de lo convencional (y del presupuesto de dos chicas) Daniela contó lo ocurrido después Diana trajo una caja conocida por todos, amada por dos.

¡¡PIZZA!!-gritaron al unísono Daniela y Mickey y diana se quito de su camino para evitar ser atropellada

Supuse que llegarías tarde y con hambre- sentándose a un lado de Leonardo-…Mi nombre es Diana y les agradezco mucho lo que hicieron por mi hermana…-

¿Viven solas? ¿Cuantos años tienen?-Donatello

Si y no creo que menos que tu-Diana observando a Don- Danny es mi hermana, vivimos solas durante las vacaciones y les debo que la hayan salvado-

No fue nada-Leonardo

Sih, no fue nafa pafa la juerga bruta de fafa-Mickey con la boca llena y con un trozo de pizza en la mano

Hem, esta bien- no había entendido nada de lo que había dicho Mike

¿Crees que nos dejen para cenar?...- le susurró Don a diana inclinándose hacia ella

No creo, pero no te preocupes hay otra caja escondida- le contesto

Ah, estoy llena- Daniela

Bien, tienes energía para alistar las habitaciones- diana levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia las habitaciones

¡¿Que?!..-

Y también la tuya-

¡Ah!...pero me vas a ayudar ¿verdad?... ¡Diana!-se levanto y la siguió

Los chicos miraron como ambas chicas se retiraban y cuando se fueron se miraron, sus rostros cambiaron a un semblante serio

Tenemos que regresar- Leonardo fue el primero en hablar

¿Como?, vimos la alcantarilla un segundo y al siguiente ya no estaba...a menos que tu quieras cavar hasta llegar -Rafa se puso de pie- además, no podemos llegar así- señalándose a si mismo- al Maestro Splinter le va a dar un infarto-

A cualquiera le daría un infarto al ver tu cara Rafa…pero yo-Mickey se puso junto a su hermano-… ¡Soy hermoso!- dijo alegre el menor cosa que no duro mucho porque recibió su acostumbrado zape por parte del mas temperamental de sus hermanos

Ja…Doni, ¿alguna idea de cómo volver?-Leonardo

No se ni como llegamos aquí, no hay razón lógica para que hayamos aparecido aquí…y así- Don viéndose

Y si Doni no sabe como volver significa que nos quedaremos aquí un tiempo-Rafael

¡¡Vacaciones!!- Grito alegre el menor

No Mike, no son vacaciones- y el mayor le bajo los humos

¿Porque no?-

Mike, para empezar no es nuestra casa no podemos abusar-

Las chicas son geniales, no les importara-

Además no traemos nada de dinero, ni la nueva necesidad de ropa… ¡ni siquiera sabemos donde estamos!

Bienvenidos a México- Daniela apareció detrás de Mickey

¡¡AAAAH!!- y lo asusto sin querer

¿Qué hacen aquí?- Don viendo a Diana recargada en la pared

¿Qué hacemos aquí?...-Daniela se quedo pensando intentando recordar

Ya están listos los cuartos-Diana le soplo la respuesta

¡¡A si!!...¡Y se pueden quedar!- Grito alegre

¿Te convenció?- Donatello y diana asintió con la cabeza- digo, no es que sea malo ni nada, de hecho se los agradecemos…pero Aceptarían a cuatro extraños en su casa ¿así nada más? - ante las palabras de Donatello la mirada de Diana cambio

Se lo dices a la persona equivocada- Daniela mirando para otro lado

No son cuatro extraños…son cuatro amigos que salvaron a mi hermana, además les dije que se los debía-Diana

¿Como?-Don

Si no fueran buenas personas, no hubieran echo lo que hicieron y no la hubieran ayudado-

Y si es un intrincado plan para robarles- Don le siguió buscando

No es así- dijo tranquilamente diana

¿Y si las vamos a secuestrar?-

No es así- volvió a repetir

Y ¿si queremos lastimarlas a ti y a Daniela y estaba planeado entrar en su casa?-

Tú y yo sabemos que no es así- diana despreocupada

No la vas a sacar de ahí-dijo Danny

Danny río por debajo y tomo aire

A Di no la vas a hace cambiar de opinión si sabe que tiene razón, si duda es que no esta segura…- explico Daniela-y tiene una paciencia infinita para repetir las cosas como disco rayado- miro para otro lado disimuladamente

Yo no tengo paciencia infinita-Diana

Si la tienes-

¿Están seguras de que quieren?- Leonardo regreso la conversación al punto principal-porque solo Danny nos invito y si las dos viven aquí, entonces…-

Eso se puede arreglar…- diana se sentó a un lado de Miguel Ángel-¿necesitan donde queda…?-

¡Eso no es justo mira a quien le preguntas!- Rafael

De cualquier modo…-Daniela puso un poco de paz- …pueden quedarse esta noche, mañana pediremos un favor a unas amigas que nos ayudaran…y como todos estamos de vacaciones podrán conocer la cuidad-

Están de vacaciones ¿verdad?- Diana quiso confirmar

Entonces Leonardo se volvió lo más interesante dentro del pequeño cuarto

Esta bien…-dijo ante la presión de cinco miradas encima de el

¡¡WOOOOOW!!- y las celebración de Mike no se hizo esperar

Aunque no queramos- Rafael

Bien, es algo tarde y todos deberíamos descansar-Diana detuvo de los hombros a miguel Ángel que estaba saltando por toda la sala

Y Así fue, luego de que Daniela les mostrara los cuartos y sacara su piyama se fue a dormir a la habitación de Diana

Los chicos se distribuyeron en los cuartos de la siguiente manera:

El del sueño mas pesado (ese es Mickey), con el de los ronquidos mas fuertes (ese es Rafa) y los dos mas maduros (esos son Leo y Don) en el cuarto de la chica. No hubo problema alguno ya que todas eran camas matrimoniales.

A la mañana siguiente*******************

Bip…bip…bip**

Vacaciones y no quitas tu alarma- una somnolienta y despeinada Daniela se escondía bajo la almohada

¡Yo si la apague!-y una igual de dormida y todavía mas despeinada Diana se cubría con las cobijas

Bip…bip…bip**

Esa no es mi alarma- quitándose todas las cobijas de encima

¿Y que es?- Danny asomándose de debajo de la almohada

Bip…bip…bip**

¡¡¡Mi Celular!!!- Diana cruzo un mar de sabanas desordenadas pasando por encima de Daniela para alcanzar su Celular que estaba sobre un buró junto a la cama.-Bueno-contesto medio dormida

¿Te quedaste dormida?- se escucho la voz en el aparato

Depende Cristian… ¿Qué se me olvido?-tallándose la cara

Hoy llega Reki-

¡Reki!-

Si, va a pasar vacaciones acá, ¿No recuerdas?-

Si tienes razón….-bosteza-…me quede dormida… ¿Pero que no el avión llega las 9:30?-

Diana, ¿Qué horas crees que son?-

Ah…me da miedo ver…-fingiendo voz de niña pequeña

Diana ¿Que horas son?-de mala gana abre un ojo y mira el reloj encima de su buró

9:13-

Las espero aquí en 10 minutos-

En 15…- intento negociar

5…-

¡Oye no se vale!-

Jajaja…las veo aquí… ¡bye!-cuelgan

Si…-cierra el celular-…Danny, Danny despierta tenemos que salir-empujándola levemente

Mm…no, no quiero- se acomoda más en la cama

Daniela levántate-la empujo hasta tirarla de la cama

¡Oye!- se levanto del suelo riéndose

Jajaja, anda vamos por Reki-saliendo de la cama

Mm y los muchachos…-

A mi no me preguntes…-

Y si le pedimos a Cris que cuide uno y Reki otro asi Mickey se queda con nosotras…-

Ah…así que tenemos favoritismo hacia Mickey-le dio algo picara, mientras salía de la habitación

No es cierto…- se asoma al cuarto y ve la cama perfectamente alzada igual que el cuarto intacto-…Am aquí no están-oyen murmullos

¿Y la otra habitación?- Diana se asomo al cuarto de huéspedes y se encontró a Mickey extendido por toda la cama, dormido profundamente y solo con unos boxers dejando ver su trabajado cuerpo, Danny se asoma.

O por…-Diana le tapa la boca y salen del cuarto-no esta mal…-Diana se le queda viendo-…no me veas así sabes que es verdad-

Como sea no lo pudieron dejar aquí…-

¿Habrán salido?-

No lo creo, la puerta es muy ruidosa para salir tendrían que…-

Ahí están- Danny asomándose por la ventana

…Ser magos- finalizo Diana- bueno ya a cambiarnos y por cierto…tu hablaras con Cris-

¿Que?, o vamos Diana-

No, tú lo haras-

****Afuera de La Casa*****

¿Qué hacemos?- Leonardo estaba con sus hermanos discutiendo como volver

¿Cómo volver?...-Don-…el único camino que conocíamos se desvaneció-

No puede ser el único, si hay una entrada debe de haber una salida-Rafa

El entrenamiento Con el maestro Splinter es en 15 minutos ¿Qué pasara cuando se de cuenta que no volvimos?- Leonardo

Eso si no se dio cuenta anoche- Rafael no ayudo mucho

No se que podamos hacer Leo-

Volvamos a dentro a despertar a Mickey y vámonos-Rafa puso su mano el hombro del mayor y este suspiro. Abrieron la puerta en silencio esperando que las chicas siguieran dormidas y suponiendo que necesitarían sacar a Mickey cargándolo ya que no se despertaría, cuando al cruzar por la puerta…

Que te parece si se puede abrir la puerta sin que suene-Todos voltearon a la cocina buscando a la dueña del comentario y encontraron a Diana sentada en la cocina con unos Jeans, tenis, una blusa de manga hasta los codos morada bajo un chaleco blanco y su cabello sujetado en una coleta alta y unos lentes de sol como diadema.

Te lo dije- Daniela poniendo un plato en el microondas con unos jeans claros zapatillas y una blusa de mangas cortas negra con adornos de estrellas Amarrillas y naranjas.-me debes-Sacando el plato con los pedazos de pizza recalentada

Después Danny…-invitando a los chicos a sentarse-…por ahora aprovechemos que Mike esta dormido-

¿Sigue dormido?-Leo

Como si estuviera muerto-Danny tomando el primer pedazo

Mm…-Diana Trago-…No les molesta salir ¿verdad?- ante el comentario las tortugas se vieron entre si

En El Aeropuerto****

Por faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Cris ¿?-Danny casi de rodillas frente a una chica de 21, un poco alta, su pelo castaño claro, algo corto y ojos color miel. Estaba vestida de manera sencilla unos jeans negros, ya que era su color favorito y una blusa Azul turquesa.

Danny cuando te dije que tu hablarías con Cris… ¡no pensé que harías esto!- Diana miraba la escena a un lado de Danny

No saben nada de ellos…-la chica hablo-…además, casi llegan tarde-

Ah… pero llegamos a tiempo-Corrigió Diana

Cierto, ¿Cómo le hicieron?-las dos chicas menores se vieron entre si con complicidad

----5 minutos antes----

¡¡¡¡Voy a morir!!!!- Mickey aterrado abraza a Donatello que esta en el mismo estado y ambos gritan mientras el coche pasa a rozando un trailer- ¡¡¡AAAAAAAH!!!-

Rafa y Leonardo van aferrados al asiento trasero del auto por la velocidad y sorprendidos de la manera de conducir de Daniela. Leonardo valientemente se acerca a Diana que va en el asiento del copiloto un poco mas tranquila que ellos

¿Por qué no conduces tu?-

Porque Danny es mayor que yo y es la única que te puede llevar al otro lado de la cuidad en 5 minu…-se ve interrumpida por una vuelta brusca

¡¡Fíjate!!-Grita Danny por la ventanilla

¡¡Danny!!- Gritan todos

¡¿Que?!-mira al frente y ve un camión con el que van a impactar

¡¡AAAAAH!!- Todos los presentes, Danny tuerce el volante y quedan frente a un estacionamiento del aeropuerto, nadie se mueve

¿Qué, A poco se asustaron?- Danny fue la única en hablar, Todos la miraron y Mickey se desmayo en la parte trasera del auto.

--------X.x-----------

Tuvimos suerte-Diana encogiéndose de hombros-…de salir vivos-susurro para si

Ah…y ¿Donde están?-Cris

Ah…-Daniela los busca con la mirada-…allá están- le señala alegre el lugar junto a la puerta

Supongo que…-

¡¡Hola!!- Cris fue interrumpida por una chica que se les acercaba Agitando el brazo

¡Reki!-saludaron las tres chicas rodeándola

Reki era su apodo y la mayoría de la gente le llamaba así (por lo menos la que aparece en este fic XD), de unos 20 años, bajita, pelo castaño oscuro y ojos de color café claro.

Venia con dos grandes maletas y una bolsa.

¿Cómo estas?- se abrazan Cris y Reki

¿Esta cansado el viaje?-Diana saludándola de beso

¿Qué me trajiste?-Danny emocionada haciendo que las otras dos la miraran sorprendidas-¿Que?-

Cierto, ¿que nos trajiste?- le pregunto Cris y Diana casi se va para atrás

¡¡Y yo soy la menor!!- Grito al ver a las otras dos saltando por los recuerdos que traía la recién llegada, que reía al ver a sus amigas.

¿Vamos a ir al a pizzería?- Reki haciendo que los brincos cesaran

Claro hay que festejar tu llegada- tomando una maleta

¿Lo dudabas?- Diana tomando la segunda

Y si ya estas de buen humar Cris…-Danny insistió en convencer a la mayor de las cuatro

¡Esta bien!...- Algo fastidiada-…pero Reki se iba a quedar con migo-dijo casi en sollozo

Calma…mi familia me presto una casa-

Bien…pero me la debes- haciendo puchero

¡Si!...-grito alegre y se dio la vuelta, pero se quedo parada, se volteo despacio-…¿ah?-

Estan de aquel lado Danny- Dijo diana señalando el lado contrario

…Gracias- todas la siguieron con la mirada hasta que llego con los 4 chicos

¿Son ellos?...-Reki viendo con quienes estaba Daniela-…se me hace que yo se lo voy a deber a Danny…-

Como quieras verlo-Diana encogiéndose de hombros y fue tras Danny

No se porque te hiciste del rogar…-Reki codeando a su amiga

Porque no saben nada de ellos…-mirando para otro lado

Aja…-mirando a Cris incrédula

No me mires así…el blanco de cabello negro con lindos ojos no tuvo nada que ver-después de ese comentario indirecto ambas se echaron a reír

Vamos ya…que son capases de dejarnos aquí- Reki y ambas se fueron a reunir con los demás

* * *

**Danny: yo solo quiero decir…¡¡Es mentira!!¡¡Todo es mentira!!¡¡Di y yo nos hacemos bolita en camas individuales!!**

**Diana: yo estoy muy bien.**

**Danny como Daniela (soy la única que no tiene cuenta,,,TT^TT)**

**Dianeth Como Diana**

**Maryhamatogirl como Cris**

**Reki-Zen como Reki.**

**Diana: Mary no nos pudo ayudar porque estuvo en el hospital**

**Danny: y Reki se desapareció y no supimos ni porque,,,**


	3. Nuevos problemas

**Danny: ¡hola a todos!,,,yo subiré el fic esta vez wiiii! xD .Estem,,,Di no se siente bien o.o **

**Diana:*sentada allá en la esquina oscura con una nubecita sobre la cabeza*….T^T**

**Danny:,,,o.o,,,¡va el fic! **

* * *

¡¡Esa idea me gusta!!- un recién enterado Mickey sobre los planes de las chicas de irse a la pizzería en la que trabajaba Cris.

Tu vas a conducir ¿verdad?- le susurro Don inclinándose hacia diana al ver que Danny tomaba las llaves

No te preocupes…-tomo aire y se dirigió hacia su amiga-...Danny…-

Leo…¿Qué hacemos?-Donatello había echo a propósito que diana se fuera

No les podemos decir la verdad, no les diremos y ya veremos como regresar- leo dijo para los cuatro- manténgalo en secreto-

****En la pizzería****

Recién salida- Dijo Cris mientras ponía una pizza grande en el centro de la mesa

¡Pizza!- y dos personas se encargaron que desapareciera ante los ojos de los demás

Vaya, jamás pensé que hubiera alguien con el apetito de Danny- Reki

Y con la capacidad de jamás hartarse de la pizza, Cenaron, desayunaron y comieron pizza…-dijo diana viendo la escena algo sorprendida

Ef queh no puejfe canjfarteh…-mickey con la boca llena

¡¡Claro que puede!!- Gritaron al mismo tiempo Don y Diana, diana intento ocultar un sonrojo mirando para otro lado

Oigan… ¿van a ir mañana a la feria?- Danny

Am… ¿Cuál feria?-Cuando Donatello pregunto eso las chicas se extrañaron

La del que viene en verano- Cris

La de cada año-Daniela alegre

¿Qué no por eso vinieron?- Reki, los chicos solo se vieron entre si

Se ve que no…-Diana empezó a explicar señalando un calendario-…la feria viene tres dias seguidos y se va-

Nosotras iremos en unos días, ¿y ustedes?-

Pues nos traen de perros…-recibió un pisotón del mayor

Y lo lamentamos mucho, por eso nosotras pagaremos…-diana se aclaro la garganta-…Quise decir que diana paga porque yo no tengo ni una centavo…- todos rieron por la revelación.

Y…pensamos que quizás Mickey le gustaría venir con Danny y conmigo a ver los expendios de comida-Diana antes de dar un trago a su bebida, mientras a Mickey le brillaban los ojos

¿Por qué van a ir a los expendios?-Leonardo

Todavía preguntas…-Diana miro de reojo a Daniela que comía su 4º rebanada de pizza completamente feliz de la vida

Ya entendí…-volteo a ver a miguel Ángel, quien estaba aplicando su carita de perro con su nuevo rostro-Ash…esta bien-Mickey sonrío de oreja a oreja-…pero si Mickey va con ellas alguien tiene que cuidarlo-

No lo creo- Rafael cuando leo lo volteo a ver interrogante, luego miro a Don

Yo voy, no te preocupes-Donatello asintió

Si de todas formas ya vimos la perfecta sincronización que tienen Diana y tu-

¡Reki!- Diana (//)

¿Qué?...era un punto de vista-dijo fingiendo inocencia

Y Cris acepto que unos de ustedes se quede con ella-Danny sonriendo

Huy, que sacrificio igual que diana en aceptarlos en su casa-

¡¡Reki!!- Cris y Diana (//)

Leo…-susurro Mickey-…son vacaciones-dijo un poco más fuerte, y el suspiro resignado

Donatello y Rafael sonrieron ante la idea de alargar el descanso, y leo lo noto

..¿Y quien va ir?- termino preguntando

Yo voy a estar con Danny…-dice Mickey y Rafa lo codea-…y Diana-

Y yo lo voy a estar cuidando a el-Donatello

Supongo que tendré…-Rafael sonriendo maliciosamente

Oh tu no…no se trata de hacerle la vida imposible, no después de que son tan amables de darnos hospedaje-y Leonardo no vio mas remedio-…tendré que ser yo-

Seguro…-Cristi le sonrío

Eso me deja contigo… ¿Qué te parece?...yo no tuve derecho a escoger no es triste-fingiendo tristeza

Teatrera-sus amigas la evidenciaron y todos se echaron a reír.

La pizza desapareció…- ante la observación de Donatello todos voltearon a ver a los dos en el fondo de la mesa, los únicos que habían comido

Déjalos….estuvo mejor la plática- Diana, y todos rieron, era verdad lo que había dicho.

Estaba atardeciendo y fue cuando todos empezaron a despedirse.

¿Segura?- leo estaba frente a diana, Reki y Rafa habían sido los primeros en desaparecer

Si, mañana nos veremos todas aquí y ustedes también-dijo Diana tranquilamente, aunque leo dudo decidió confiar un poco en sus hermanos.

Esta bien…-ya se estaba dando la vuelta y ya se iba con Cris-… ¿segura?-

Oye tus hermanos están grandecitos ¿no?- le dijo incrédula y un poco burlona

Esta bien…- Cris le sonrío y eso lo tranquilizo…un poco.

****Con Reki y Rafa****

Iban caminando porque (según Reki) la casa no quedaba lejos pero en el camino tuvieron algunos problemas. El primero fue el bar que estaba cruzando la calle que ellos iban pasando. Reki vio como rafa se detuvo un momento.

"¿Qué estarás haciendo mastodonte?"- recordando a su amigo que no lograba contactar.

Si quieres entrar…entra-le dijo la chica de cabello castaño

Parece que aquí si se divierten y yo que quería aprovechar que no esta leo-

Pensé que te molestaba que te trajeran de perrito-Reki

Ahora que puedo, no me molestaría que me trajeran a un lugar así-

¿Porque no podías antes?-le pregunto curiosa

Por razones de…- se quedo pensando en una buena excusa-…compañía…si…el único amigo que me llevaba a lugares así esta…un poco distante en estos momentos-

¿Y no se te ocurre nadie que los sustituya?- rafa la miro extrañado-…digo por un ratito-

¿Tu tomas?-

No, pero yo también me vengo a divertir por las vacaciones-

¿Y para llegar a la casa?-

Cómpralas-la solución de Reki fue rápida y rafa sonrío

Empezaban a agradarse mutuamente

****Con Mickey y Danny****

Ya era tarde y Diana y Don ya se habían acostado, pero Danny se levanto porque no podía dormir y Mickey…el buscaba la cocina.

¿No deberías estar dormida?-le pregunto Mickey apareció detrás de Daniel haciendo que casi pegara el brinco.

No soy la única-susurro burlona

Si tu no dices nada yo no diré nada-Mickey sugirió burlonamente

¿Y que gano yo?- Danny fingiendo interés

Mm...-miguel Ángel se quedo pensativo-… ¿un sándwich?-Daniela se río

Acepto…-logro decir entre risas y fueron a la cocina

Finalmente el sándwich estaba listo y lo partieron mitad y mitad. Cuando se iban a sentar Mickey se quedo viendo a Danny y cuando se quiso sentar se resbalo y la silla lo tiro, pero se jalo a Danny y ella a su vez a el plato. Daniela quedo encima de Miguel ángel y se empezaron a reír

Hubieras visto tu cara- se reía Mike

Pero no fue mi culpa…señor cara de salami-Danny se reía mientras quitaba restos de comida del rostro de Mike

Y si digo que era una mascarilla-

Mm…entonces yo también la usare…jajajá-

¿Y si nos levantamos? –sugirió Mike

Yo primero- bromeo Danny

No creo poder yo primero-Mickey

Y ¿si no me levanto?-Danny se acerco a el

mm…tendremos que hacer algo al respecto-Mike se quito el resto de comida de la cara y luego le embarro en la mejilla a Danny.

Cuando Danny se quiso limpiar Mickey empezó a hacerle cosquillas. Danny se hizo a un lado y Mickey aprovecho para seguir y se puso encima de ella para que no escapara, pero no le dejo caer todo su peso.

Jajajá…-Danny intento ocultar las carcajadas ante el ataque de cosquillas que sufría-ja…jaaa…ya…- ya le dolía el estomago cuando el ataque ceso.- que infantiles somos-

Quizás…-le ofreció una mano para que se levantara-aun te debo un sándwich-le dijo una vez que ambos estuvieron de pie.

Okay…- compartieron una sonrisa

*Al día siguiente Con Cris y Leo*

¿Seguro?- ahora era Cris la que desconfiaba

Si, no hay problema- le dijo Leonardo tranquilamente con una sonrisa, Leo había amanecido con nueva vestimenta para su sorpresa. Llevaba puesto unos jeans que le quedaban a la perfección una camisa azul de manga corta y una chaqueta de cuero negra

¡¡Eres increíble!!- le grito feliz mientras lo abrazaba Cris llevaba una blusa azul clarito con un pantalón de mezclilla con detalles a dorado y azul en las piernas y un cinturón dorado

Cris tenía que ir a trabajar y no podía dejar a Leonardo encerrado en su casa. Ella trabajaba en la pizzería que habían visitado el día anterior como mesera. Había pedido el día por la llegada de Reki pero, hoy tenia que trabajar mediodía, pero Leonardo insistió en que no tenía ningún problema con acompañarla

Buenos días-Cristi saludo a sus amigos que ya habían llegado

Hola Cris- le contestaron algunos al unísono

Ey Cris…-se le acerco una pelirroja de cabello chino-¿Con quien vienes?- viendo por la ventanilla a Leonardo

Hola Rebeca, yo estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar- Cris le dijo sarcástica casi riéndose

Chicas ¿ya terminaron?- un muchacho tenía la tez más entre moreno y blanca, también tenía músculos, un poco más delgado. Su cabello era corto, de color café y liso, un pequeño mechón que le caí en el rostro. Sus ojos eran de color, su nariz afilada al igual que su rostro lo hacía ver atractivo.-Hola Cris, ¿Cómo estas?-

Hola Marcos-le dijo fríamente Cris ignorando el tono de coqueteo que el chico le daba- ya vamos-se pusieron el delantal y salieron. Rebeca le dio unas palmaditas al chico en la espalda intentando molestarlo.

Y así comenzó su día. Mientras Leonardo la veía ir y venir, entrar y salir de la cocina empezó a mirar el reloj no para saber la hora si no para simplemente para mirar un punto fijo. Se comenzó a preguntarse por su padre y sus amigos ¿Cómo estarían Abril y Casey? ¿El maestro Splinter estaría muy preocupado? ¿O estaría enojado dispuesto a darles de bastonazos por perderse tanto tiempo? ¿Como le harían para volver? ¿Cuanto tiempo estarían en ese lugar? ¿Como volverían a ser tortugas?, estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Cris llego y le puso un par de rebanadas en la mesa.

Leo…leo…-intento llamar la atención del chico

¿Ah?-reacciono

¿El reloj es muy interesante?-Cris le pregunto burlona

No…yo estaba…-noto el plato frente a el-… ¿Qué es esto? No tengo para…-

Cálmate…-Cris le puso una mano en el hombro-…al personal nos regalan una pizza para el almuerzo y yo les pregunte a mis amigos y no tuvieron problema con darte una rebanadita…después de todo llevas rato esperándome- le sonrío

¿Y tu?- le pregunto

Yo ya comí...- respondió rápidamente

Leo noto que el uniforme tenia el nombre de Cristian M. H.

¿Te llamas Cristian?- pregunto incrédulo

Larga historia, mis papas pensaban que iba a nacer un niño pero nací yo y mejor lo dejaron así…por eso me llaman Cris-

Es un lindo nombre-

Ya no te hagas…come-leo pensó que se le iba a olvidar

De acuerdo…pero después no quiero volver a ver una pizza en un largo tiempo-

Trato echo…- Cris se quedo haciéndole compañía y platicaron un rato ignorando que dos pares de ojos observaban

¿Quién es el?- pregunto el muchacho a rebeca que estaba junto a el.

No se, pero Cris no dudo en darle su rebanada- una media sonrisa apareció-… se ve feliz…parece que tienes competencia marcos-rebeca se dio la vuelta y se iba a ir

¿De quien? ¿De el?...no lo creo-ambos no dejaron de mirar a los chicos que se reían.

Cris enserio había encontrado su príncipe azul

***Con Diana Y Donatello***

Doni se despertó y se levanto de la cama, para su sorpresa tenia otra ropa. Vestía una camisa morada con un chaleco negro abierto y unos jeans deslavados. Después de eso vio a miguel ángel profundamente dormido extendió por toda la cama. Decidió ir por un vaso de agua para terminar de despertar.

Buenos días-le dijo Don sorprendido al ver a diana en la cocina terminándose un café, ella abrió los ojos y le sonrío

Buenos días, ¿descansaste?-le pregunto amablemente. Ella traía una blusa morada de manga larga y ancha con un cinturón café por encima de la blusa unos jeans azules y unas botas cafés. Y su cabello en dos colitas haciéndola ver bastante infantil con unos lentes sobre la cabeza.

Si, un poco…no es cosa fácil con miguel ahí- ella rió disimuladamente

Bueno…vuélvete a acostar en mi cuarto yo me voy a ir un rato-

¿A donde vas?- le pregunto extrañado

Voy a la biblioteca… ¿Quieres…venir conmigo?-don noto un leve sonrojo en diana

¿Y ellos?- le pregunto don por Danny y Mickey. Diana se relajo y sonrío

No te preocupes Danny se encargara-

No es Danny la que me preocupa-

Tranquilo Daniela es muy responsable…-don la miro incrédulo-…cuando es necesario si no prefiere divertirse- se levanto y llevo la taza al fregadero

Por eso cuando estas tu…-se levanto

Danny es idéntica a Mickey…pero si no estoy yo…-recogiendo una maleta y colgándosela

Supongo que es bueno…-se puso junto a la puerta- ¿y el desayuno?-

Déjaselo a Danny es una gran cocinera-tomando las llaves

Bien si tu lo dices- diana abrió la puerta y ambos subieron al auto

**En la biblioteca**

Diana dejo que Donatello se perdiera entre los libros mientras ella trabajaba en su computadora. Cuando Donatello la encontró venia con una pila de 12 libros.

¿Por qué no haces eso en la casa?- Donatello dejando los libros sobre la mesa

Tres palabras…red inalámbrica gratis-volteo y vio los libros- te diste vuelo ¿verdad?-

Lo siento-se disculpo apenado

No hay problema…-se estiro y tomo un pequeño papel-…solo que, no se si pueda pagar así que tendremos que sacarte una tarjeta… ¿te molesta?-tomando una pluma

¿Eh?...no escribe tu- diana sonrío y el se sentó

Bien… ¿tu nombre?…-le pregunto

Donatello- diana se quedo extrañada-¿Que?

No, perdón es que es difícil encontrar a alguien con nombre italiano…-

Y con apellido oriental…-dijo Donatello con un resoplido-yoshi-Diana se quedo inmóvil

Tú eres…Donatello Yoshi.-logro decir

Si…-le dijo despreocupado

¿Y tienes tres hermanos?…-empezaba a ponerse nerviosa

Si…son…- continuo con el mismo tono despreocupado

Leonardo, Rafael y miguel ángel-dijo apenas

Si, no recuerdo que te los aya dicho-Donatello arqueo una ceja

No me los dijeron- le dijo saliendo del shock-… ¿no hay algo que no me ayas dicho?...Don-

Em….somos de nueva York- diana se dio con la mano en la frente

Algo que no me ponga los nervios de punta-se puso de pie rápidamente

¿Perdón?-

Nada toma…-le dio la tarjeta- saca los libros y yo te alcanzo afuera- con una sonrisa

Donatello no entendió mucho pero así lo hizo y diana salio poco después con un pequeño cómic en la mano lo echo en la parte trasera del auto y regresaron a la casa.

Cuando llegaron, Diana entro despreocupadamente y don se quedo sorprendido.

¿tu sacaste la basura?- le pregunto

No, fue Danny- le dijo mientras introducía la llave

¿Cómo sabes?-

No fue miguel Ángel- le dijo cuando abrió la puerta.-Hola Danny-

Hola Di, ¿Cómo te fue?-vio entrar a Don-digo, Cómo te fue, del verbo a los dos-Danny estaba en la cocina frente a la estufa, con media coleta en su pelo, unos jeans con adornos en la pierna izquierda, una camisa rosa sin mangas y pequeño suéter negro atado a la cadera.

Ja…bien, Don ¿desayunas?-le pregunto diana sentándose en la mesa

Ah…esperare a Mike…-

Mickey ya desayuno-Danny le sonrío-

Bueno…-don se sentó y Daniela le puso un omelet en su plato

Doni bro…- y el mencionado aprecio vestido con una camiseta naranja de manga larga algo ajustada con unos jeans azules un chaleco marrón, unos tenis-hoy amanecí con la ropa y ayer no la…-Donatello le da un codazo-…olvídalo- dijo sofocado

Desayunaron y esperaron que la hora llegara cuando finalmente fue el viaje pareció eterno aunque el auto iba a buena velocidad, parecía lleno de obstáculos hechos para que nadie los pasara, creyeron que no iban a lograrlo pero encontraron un estacionamiento y todo termino. (¿Mencione que manejo Danny?)

*Con Cris y Leo*

Ya termino el turno leo-Cris le avisaba a leo que ya estaba de pie con su chaqueta puesta-solo voy por…-suena su celular-…perdón- contesta-…bueno…Danny hola….si, aja el esta aquí…-voltea a ver a leo-…de acuerdo…es para ti leo- le entrega su celular

Amm-lo toma extrañado-… ¿bueno?-

Leo…bro, ¿como estas?- la voz de Mickey se escucho através del auricular

Mickey…bien ¿y ustedes?

Bien…ya vamos a llegar…-escucha balbuceos-…Don quiere hablar contigo, adiós.-

Bye Mike…-espera

Leo, ¿Qué tal hermano?-

Hola don… ¿tenias algo que decirme?-

Si veraz...creo que Diana esta sospechando-

¿Como?- casi se pone de pie

Si cuando supo quien era…-susurro-…se puso rara-

Hablamos cuando lleguen-

Si, adiós…-cuelga.

Leo, ¿ya viene?- le pregunto la chica mientras le entregaba su teléfono

Si…yo los esperare afuera-se dirigió a la salida

Yo voy a despedirme de…- estaba apunto de darse la vuelta

¡Adiós Cristi!- una ráfaga rojiza paso junto a ella

Adiós Rebe…-alcanzo a decirle y avanzo un par de pasos para alcanzar su abrigo que estaba en la silla

Adiós Cris – marcos iba saliendo de detrás del mostrar

Adiós marcos-no li hizo el mas mínimo caso y siguió con su salida

¿Cómo se llama tu amigo?- pregunto directamente

A eso…-Cris fastidiada solo quería irse-…se llama leo-

Ah que bonito ¿te llevas bien con el?- Cris resoplo molesta estaba claro que el quería saber algo

Si… ¿y que? el es responsable amigable, es unico… se dio cuenta que uso la palabra equivocada cuando marcos se dirigió a la puerta-…marcos ¿Qué vas a hacer?...¡¡marcos!! – intento alcanzarlo pero el ya estaba afuera donde Leonardo esperaba pacíficamente a sus hermanos-¡¡¡Leo!!!-

Cuando escuchó su nombre proveniente de la chica se volteo pero ya era tarde y recibió un puñetazo de marcos en la cara y cayo de espaldas.

¡¡Leo!! Donatello y los demás iban llegando por la acera cuando vieron lo sucedido y corrieron a ayudar

¡¿Qué te pasa?!- Cris salio y empujo a marcos –Leo… ¿estas bien?- se puso a su lado

¡¡ ¿Otra vez tu Marcos?!!-fue Danny y marcos la miro enojado

Oye nadie golpea a mi hermano así como así y…-Mickey y Donatello se le acercaban pero diana se puso enfrente.

Chicos…-los detuvo y se volteo hacia marcos-…vete marcos antes de que…-

Marcos ya se iba… ¿Verdad?-El tono de voz de Cris delataba que eso era mas que una pregunta.

Marcos se vio presionado y sin decir nada se dio la media vuelta y se fue do

¿Por qué nos dijiste que había vuelto?- diana y Cris no la miro

Diana…- Daniela le hablo-…este no es el momento-

Ah…-sollozo y se abrazo de Leonardo

Cris ¿y Reki Dónde esta?- Daniela cambiando el tema hacia los ausentes

No ha llegado- dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas

Esta bien Cris- leo le puso su mano en su espalda

Ella es muy puntual-Diana recordando y señalando el problema

¿En que problema la habrá metido rafa?- Mickey

¿Sabes donde se esta quedando podemos ir a ver?- Cris

Vamos todos…-Donatello-...también tenemos que ver que rafa este bien-

Su familia le esta prestando- una casa en…-Danny se quedo intentando recordar

Al norte de la ciudad- diana con un tono aburrido

¡¡Si ahí!!- Danny alegre

Vamos…-Leonardo

Danny conduce el carro y yo tengo que……- diana miraba a Daniela que sonreía

¡¡¡NO!!!-Todos menos Danny y diana

Me bajan el autoestima – Danny haciendo puchero

No Danny no es eso…-Mickey queriendo consolarla

Es solo que…-Don se quedo pensando en una excusa

Es que yo quería llevar a leo y a los demás…así tu y diana podrán ir tranquilas…-Cris nerviosa

¡¡¡Si eso!!!- gritaron los chicos

Ah…bueno-Danny sonriendo-… ¿unas carreritas?.-

¡¡No!!- esta vez fue Diana y Danny la volteo a ver con cara de puchero-…es que…después no sabre a quien apoyar…-le sonrío nerviosa

Así fue los chicos se fueron con Cris en un auto y Di con Daniela en el otro.

Marcos aun iba caminando por la calle y vio pasar ambos autos velozmente

Ojala se vayan pronto- Susurro para si ignorando que era escuchado

Que dilema el tuyo, si quieres que ellos se vayan… yo te puedo ayudar-Una chica con rasgos orientales algo grande, de cabello negro lacio que caía libremente hasta poco mas debajo de su barbilla. Llevaba puesta una blusa negra ajustada debajo de una torerita gris .Un pantalón de mezclilla que en algún momento fue azul y un par de botas grises-resolveré tu problema- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa y creída

* * *

**Danny: bueno eso es todo,,,adios!! **

**Dejen sus reviews**


	4. ¿Quienes son?

**Danny: Reki dijo "Soy feliz con una lata de sardinas sobre la cabeza" o algo asi…pero una lata de sardinas apesta y mucho!**

**Diana: por eso no comes sardinas?**

**Danny: si, apestan. Ademas Reki se merece una casa decente *w***

**Diana: como tu digas no mas una cosa…bueno abajo lo leen y ahora el fic.**

* * *

Aquí es- Cris y los chicos habían sido los primeros en llegar y a la casa

Lindo lugar- fue todo lo que dijo Donatello al ver la casa

Esta no se salía de lo normal pintada con colores marrón y beige, el barandal y los marcos de las puertas y ventanas eran de un café intenso y la pared era beige clarito con un jardín no tenia muchas flores pero tenia un pasto bien cuidado. El segundo auto llego y las dos chicas bajaron de el.

Hola…-saludo Danny-… ¿ya tocaron?-

No estábamos…-Donatello intento explicar peo fue interrumpido pero el sonido de unos golpes

¡¡Diana!!- gritaron todos al ver que diana ya estaba adentro y tocando la puerta

¡¿Que!?-

Todos callaron cuando escucharon el sonido de la llave girando en la perilla hasta escuchar un "clank". Todos aguardaron pero no pasó nada Cris abrió la puerta del barandal y todos entraron leo paso junto a diana y giro a perrilla lentamente, abrieron la puerta

Cris…-susurro diana para que entrara

¿No hay nadie?- susurro leo al notar vacía la morada

¡¡REKI YA LLEGAMOS!!-Grito Danny entrando a la sala

¡¡¡No griten!!!-Se escucharon dos gritos al unísono provenientes del cuarto

Esta rafa…-dijeron aburridos las ex tortugas menores

¿Reki también grito?…-diana quitándose los lentes de la cabeza

Yo la escuche- Cris confirmo

Vamos- Leonardo

Nosotros aguardaremos a fuera- Danny y Mickey salieron, Don se sentó en la sala

Los otros tres entraron al cuarto. El cuarto era un lugar bonito las paredes a blanco y café daban un bonito toque. La cama matrimonial había un bulto tapado hasta la cabeza cubriéndose de la luz que entraba por la ventana, a un lado de la ventana Rafael dormía pesadamente en el sillón individual que tenia Reki a un costado de la cama.

Rafa…-leo lo intento despertar, pero solo consiguió que se acomodara más

Reki…- diana retiro un poco las cobijas y dejo ver el cabello de la chica debajo de estas

Reki, ¿estas bien?- Cris se sentó en la cama

No…- respondió Reki y se volvió a tapar pero un olor peculiar salio de su boca

Por dios…-diana se cubre la nariz-…que aliento matinal-

Eso seria si fuera en la mañana- Donatello desde la sala

Reki…hueles a… ¿alcohol?-Cris hacia un poco de aire con su mano

Cris dio un paso atrás y se escucho un sonido metálico se agacho y levanto una lata de cerveza vacía

Esta cruda…- Leonardo dedujo….acertadamente

Están dijo el otro…-Diana volteando a ver a Rafael

No es la única-Cris vio un pequeño montón de latas aplastadas

Reki… ¿te duele la cabeza?- diana se apoyo un poco en la cama

Me da vueltas…-dijo dejando escapar un poco de olor a alcohol en el aire.

Ya se que necesita…-diana salio de la recamara toda prisa y en la entrada casi choca con Donatello que iba a entrar

Casi chocan uno con el otro pero ambos se detuvieron y quedaron a centímetros del otro diana se quedo mirando profundamente los ojos de Donatello, pacíficos y serenos.

¿Dónde esta Daniela?- Diana despertó del trance y miro para otro lado

Afuera en los autos con…-diana paso a un lado de el sin mirarlo-…Mike-finalizo Donatello un poco confundido.

Estando afuera diana tomo aire y llevo sus manos a la cara.

Di… ¿Estas bien?- al escuchar la voz de Danny la chica volteo a verla.

Si…- Danny estaba sentada en la cajuela del auto y miguel ángel estaba junto a ella-…Danny, Reki necesita algo dulce ¿Traes?-

Si…-se bajo de la cajuela-…pero están en el auto-

Toma- diana le avienta las llaves y Danny las cacha cerca del suelo

Oye traías dulces ¿y no me dijiste?-miguel ángel haciendo puchero

Eran sorpresa- se defiende- pero vamos por mas después…digo si…. tu quieres a….acompañarme-termino un poco sonrojada.

**2 horas después**

¡¡woooow!!, que divertido ¿no les parece divertido que…-diana le tapa la boca-....mhnjh?

Danny me mareas…-le extiende la mano-…dame los dulces-Danny de mala gana se los entrego.

¿Tienes los otros?- susurro Danny a Mickey al oído, este asintió con una sonrisa traviesa

Diana se levanto y escucho risas se dio la vuelta y vio a Danny y miguel ángel con caras inocentes, casi inmediatamente se encontró con Donatello.

Yo los cuido-

No, yo puedo sola.- dijo fríamente y se alejo

Reki estaba sentada en el sofá y Cris se le acerco.

¿Ya estas mejor?- Cris sentándose junto a la chica

Si, mucho gracias-

No hay porque Reki…oye tienes algo para los golpes no me gusta nada como se le puso eso a leo- ambas chicas miraron al mayor que estaba tranquilo mirando por la ventana la tarde morir

Su mejilla estaba algo roja por el golpe pero lo que si le había afectado era el raspón que se había echo al caer.

Busca algo en el baño, debe de haber un botiquín- le dijo Reki

Gracias.- Cris se levanto y se dirigió al baño, casi inmediatamente Rafael tomo su lugar Reki se cruzo de brazos y le dio la espalda o intento hacerlo

¿Qué estas sentida?- Reki no le respondió y rafa sonrío burlón-Eran solo cervezas ¿Cómo iba a saber que te afectarían tanto?-

¿Cuántas fueron?- pregunto medio volteándose para verlo de frente-Yo traje dos six-

Y yo tres…-

Eres un borracho-Reki intento esconder una sonrisa volteándose otra vez

Quizás…-a remedando a Reki burlonamente

Bien disfruta las crudas-Reki sonrío y se recargo en el

¿Estarás tu?-

Quizás…- Reki rió al ver la cara de Rafael cuando le devolvió la respuesta

Leonardo estaba mirando la tarde morir cuando sintió una mano en su hombro y volteo para encontrarse a cristy que bajaba la mirada.

Es solo que…-Cris le mostró la mano traía un par de algodones y alcohol

No, Cris estoy bien no te preocupes – leo se hizo un poco para atrás

Por favor- le dijo la chica con un tono suplicante e inocente

Bien…pero necesitas un lugar tranquilo para eso-

Bien para eso están las escaleras-dirigiéndose hacia el lugar

Subieron un poco y se sentaron en los escalones

Ya estando arriba Cris mojo un algodón y se lo acerco a leo este se alejo dando un pequeño gemido

Lo siento- Cris triste

No, es que arde- explico Leonardo

No, por el golpe…- leo no entendió-…debí saber que….Marcos haría una estupidez así- termino sollozando-…no hago nada bien-

No fue tu culpa- la consoló poniendo el brazo sobre su hombro-Cris…eres divertida, gentil, eres alegre y muy responsable-levanto su barbilla para mirarla-eres hermosa-una sonrisa asomo en la cara de la chica

Tu no estas tan mal- dijo jugando pero las risas cesaron cuando unieron sus labios.

****Afuera de la casa****

Daniela salía a hurtadillas de la casa cerrando con cuidado para que nadie se diera cuenta de su ausencia.

Mickey…-susurro- ¿estas aquí?-

Si- se escucho la voz del chico

¿Dónde estas?-no subió el volumen para que no la descubrieran

Nunca lo sabrás- Danny hizo una mueca de disgusto por el jueguito de su amigo

No es divertido Mike- intentando no gritar

Si quieres los chocolates deberás encontrar mi escondite- Mickey estaba sentado detrás de los autos sentado en el suelo- te advierto que será casi imposib…-

Ya te encontré-la voz de Danny se escucho arriba de el. Levanto la mirada y vio a Danny arriba de la cajuela del auto

Rayos- levanto la bolsa de chocolates por encima de su cabeza, Danny los tomo, se bajo y rodeo el auto

Toma- Danny le entrego a miguel ángel uno pedacito de chocolate

Gracias- comenzaron a comer ambos

Así siguieron un rato hasta que la bolsa llego a su límite y quedaban cada uno con su último trocito. Mike desapareció su pedazo fácilmente.

¿No hay mas?-Pregunto inocente, Danny miro su pedazo y lo escondió en su espalda

No, no hay-

Oye ya te vi- se estiro un poco para alcanzarlo

No, es mío-Danny lucho por mantenerlo lejos entre risas

Bueno…- se sentó- me das un pedacito- con cara de perrito

¡No te llenaste con la mitad de la bolsa!-

Shh…-

Bueno quizás…-Miguel ángel se movió rápido y quito el dulce de la mano de Danny

Oye-

Quítamelo-Mickey en tono burlón e infantil. Danny se estiro pero no lo alcanzo así que se quedo pensando.

Te lo cambio-dijo finalmente.

¿Por…?-

Danny junto sus labios con los de Mickey, abrieron los ojos de par en par y se separaron. Danny estaba roja pero sonreía, Mike arrojo el chocolate tomo la barbilla de Daniela y volvió a buscar sus labios. No se dieron cuenta de cuanto tiempo paso solo se separaron por la falta de aire.

¿Alguien ha visto a Danny?- se escucho la voz de Reki dentro de la casa

Si, diana nos busca- susurro la chica nerviosa.

¿Diana?...si Leo nos busca...-advirtió miguel ángel

Quizás lo encuentre- ambos miraron a espaldas de Mike Leonardo apoyado en el cofre del auto- las chicas te están buscando- ambos se levantaron del suelo y caminaron a un lado de Leonardo.

Será mejor que entre- sacudiéndose un poco la tierra

Yo te acompaño…para que no te pierdas- y ambos pusieron sonrisas inocentes.

Ahí estas-Cris vio entrar por la puerta a Danny acompañada por los dos chicos. Ella solo le sonrío

Voy por diana- dijo Reki

Diana seguía volteada hacia la ventana aunque parecía ver la nada.

Diana- la llamo Reki pero diana parecía no haberla escuchado.

¿Di…?- esta vez Danny se acerco y le toco el hombro, ella se asusto y volteo

Perdón-

Di, ¿estas bien?-

Si… creo-

Eso no me convenció- dijo Reki

Estoy bien- fingió una sonrisa y Reki medio dudosa se fue a reunir con Cris.

Con esa cara ni tu mama te cree-Daniela se inclino y susurro al oído de diana

Eso quiere decir que tu mama tampoco me creería- Daniela río suavemente

¿Qué te pasa?-

Es complicado-

No es cierto, es Doni- le dijo picara

¡¡No!!-todos voltearon ver a las dos chicas que estaban sentadas en la ventana-ven-tomo a Danny de la muñeca-vengan-llamo a las otras dos chicas que no entendían nada

Que pasa diana-pregunto Reki- no te pongas misteriosa-

Diana les hizo una seña de que se acercaran y el circulo se hizo todavía mas pequeño.

Pueden pensar que estoy loca…-

Un poquito- dijo Reki

Pero es por…-dijo Daniela con un tono pícaro codeando a diana

Shhh-y negó con la cabeza-…no, eso no…dos palabras, Tortugas Ninja-

¿Diana quieres ver la tele ahorita?-pregunto Cris

No-se tallo la cara-denme dos minutos-

Diana se asomo

Mickey- el mencionado volteo- corrígeme si me equivoco…-todos se le quedaron viendo a diana-De mayor a menor ¿son Leonardo, Rafael, Donatello y tu?-

Si- contesto sin darle importancia

¿Apellido Yoshi?- pregunto diana inocente

Si- esta vez mas extrañado, Leonardo y Donatello se miraron entre si

¿Son de Nueva York?-

Si-

¿Y su padre se llama…?-

Splinter- acto seguido Leonardo le tapo la boca a Mickey y Donatello y rafa le dieron de zapes.

Diana se volvió a las chicas que la veían sin decir nada.

Oye diana-ella se volteo a ver al mayor de ellos-¿Para que quieres saber todo eso?-

Curiosidad ¿porque?, ¿te moles…?-diana no pudo terminar porque Cris le cubrió la boca

¡¡No los molestes!!- grito Reki mientras llevaban a diana a la cocina.

Ah…ya volvemos- dijo Danny nerviosa y siguió a las otras dos

¿A dónde querías llegar?- Reki susurro esforzándose por no gritar

¿A fonde fees tu?-dijo con la boca aun cubierta-quifta la mao o feh muedo-cris la quito

Lo siento-

Ay que preguntarles discretamente- dijo Cris y todas asintieron-¿Ideas?-

Todas se quedaron en silencio

Esto no es bueno- dijo Danny

Creo que se que pregunta hacer-dijo Reki finalmente

Las demás se encogieron de hombros y la siguieron fuera de la cocina.

¿Qué hacemos?-don y los chicos estaban en la sala.

Bien…gracias al lengua larga sospechan algo-Rafael se desquito dándole otro zape

¡Auch!...no es mi culpa, solo se enteraron de un par de cosas, ¿como podrían descubrir todo?- se excuso

Miguel ángel…-pensó un minuto-…tiene razón- dijo Leonardo y los otros dos lo miraron extrañados

Leo…esas palabras no pueden ir juntas en una oración-Rafael

Leo tiene razón- Donatello ayudando a su hermano

Esas…tampoco- dijo bufándose

Rafa es enserio, míranos, ni siquiera nosotros nos reconocimos-le dijo su hermano mayor

¿Leo que perdemos si nos descubren?- pregunto inocentemente Mickey

Si nosotros lo decíamos terminaríamos en un hospital psiquiátrico- Donatello intento explicarlo

¿Pero si ellas lo averiguan?-volvió a preguntar Mickey, los cuatro se quedaron callados

Talvez nos podrían ayudar a volver-Donatello pensó en voz alta

Shh…ahí vienen-Rafael

Chicos, ¿les podemos hacer una pregunta?-pregunto Daniela mientras se sentaba en el sofá de tres partes junto con di y Cris. Solo Reki se quedo parada.

¿No mas una?- se aseguro Rafael

Solo una…-aseguro Reki- pero tiene que decir la verdad-

De acuerdo- dijeron los cuatro al unísono contando con que jamás los descubrirían con una pregunta

¿Son las Tortugas Ninja?- pregunto Reki emocionada con ojos brillantes

Las chicas se fueron de espaldas con todo y sillón quedando de cabeza

¡¿Esa era tu pregunta discreta Reki?!- grito Daniela intentando pararse

Si- dijo inocentemente y luego se volvió otra vez para ver a los chicos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y los ojos brillándole

Recuérdame enseñarle a Reki cual es el significado de la palabra "discreto"-dijo Diana que aun estaba de cabeza

Recuérdame darle con el diccionario en la cabeza-Cris que estaba junto a ella en la misma posición

Ambas se agarraron de la base del sofá y se medio enderezaron

Reki…-Cris intento levantarse pero no podía, leo se puso enfrente de ella y le ofreció su mano

¿Qué les hace creer eso?-leo mientras ayudaba a Cris a pararse

Las coincidencias…además prometieron decir la verdad- les recordó Danny

Yo no sabia como se llamaban tus hermanos- dijo Reki al tiempo que se ponía al lado de Rafael

No preguntaste- dijo sarcástico

¡Para eso tengo que estas sobria!-fingiendo estar molesta

¡¡Oh ya te pedí perdón!!- Reki se rió por el genio de Rafael

No es muy difícil saber quien es quien-dijo diana seguía en la misma posición en el sillón, Donatello le extendió la mano-…puedo yo sola, gracias-y ella la rechazó

¿Cómo saben tanto de nosotros?-

¡¿Eso es un si?!-grito Danny emocionada dando pequeños brincos junto con Cris y Reki

Los chicos rodaron los ojos

Si…- suspiro Leonardo de mala gana

Y tres gritos se escucharon hasta el infinito y más allá

¡¡No puede ser!!- grito Danny colgándose del cuello de Mickey

Haras que se ponga azul- dijo diana poniéndose de pie finalmente y volteando el sillón

Por dios ósea que…-Cris vio a Leonardo-…me voy a…-

¡¡No se te ocurra desmayarte!!-le gritaron los chicos y diana, Cris sonrío

Estoy bien- rió cuando todos suspiraron

¿Cómo saben tanto de nosotros?- Donatello volvió a preguntar

Las chicas se miraron entre si dudosas.

* * *

**Diana: Ok, tenia pensado escribirles esto el capitulo pasado pero alguien que lo subió no lo puso .**

**Danny: se me olvido!, tu pregúntales**

**Diana: bueno, ¿Qué harían en la feria con las tortugas?, con cualquiera a que juegos se subirían, que jugarían…etc…etc..etc**

**Danny: si!!**

**Adios!! **


	5. A la feria

**Diana: volveremos a preguntar haber si alguien más nos tiene ideas y/o sugerencias por que la fuente se seco…**

**Danny: algo se me ocurrirá!!...pero se aceptan…por si acaso n.ñ**

**¿Qué HARIAN EN LA FERIA CON CUALQUIERA DE LES TMNT?**

**Diana: si ya vieron, bueno ahora…¡¡El fic!!**

* * *

¡¡¡CARICATURAS!!!-gritaron los cuatro al unísono

Si- volvió a repetir Diana monótonamente mientras les entregaba un librito, una pequeña historieta.

¡¿CARICATURAS?!-volvió a preguntar Leonardo, Danny se llevo una mano a la frente y se tallo un poco la cara desesperada

Si- volvió a repetir diana

No lo están tomando bien-dijo Danny mientras se masajeaba la sien

Estaban los 6 sentados en la sala las dos chicas estaban sentadas en el sofá doble y Mickey en el individual y los otros en el ultimo sillón.

Somos una caricatura cualquiera en este mundo.- Donatello no parecía muy feliz

Danny se retorció de la risa después del comentario y diana suspiro

¿Chicas ya mero?-Diana grito en dirección a la habitación, se escucharon murmullos que solo ella entendió

Ay, ay…ya me dolió…-volvió a ver a los chicos-…¡¡Jajajajaja!!-tomo aire

¿Terminaste?- pregunto diana secamente

Si, estoy bien…-limpiándose las lagrimas-… ¡listo!-

¡Yo quiero de lo que ella se tomo!- grito Rafael señalando a Daniela

¿Qué dijimos?- pregunto Leonardo confundido

Las Tmnt…JAMAS…serán una caricatura cualquiera-aclaro Daniela

Cris, ¿ya?- volvió a preguntar diana

Sip- contesto mientras salía de la habitación con Reki al lado y una laptop que abrió frente a miguel ángel

¿Los oíste?- pregunto diana

Si, da risa- Reki se sentó

Haber en algún momento me perdí, ¿De que hablan?-

Ustedes no son cualquier caricatura- aclaro Cris

Seis mil fanfics escritos por fanáticos de diferentes países en varios idiomas- dijo Reki- incluso hay fics de ustedes leyendo fics-

Fics en los que les dicen que hay fics en los que están leyendo fics-dice Cris y todos se le quedan viendo- es cierto-

Ay mi cerebro-Mike dejo caer la cabeza

Cada uno tienen clubs de fans para cada uno por separado o todos juntos- Daniela continuo

Cuatro películas y una serie con cuatro temporadas-dijo diana sin importarle-y pronto saldrá la quinta-

¿Temporada o película?- pregunto Leonardo sorprendido

Ambas- dijo Reki sonriente

Videos, imágenes, mas de 4 y medio millones de resultados en los buscadores de Internet-dijo Cris

¿Necesitan algo mas?-Diana

¡¡¡Yo quiero un autógrafo!!!- grito Danny feliz

Tu no, ellos- aclaro diana

¡¡Voy por una libreta!!- gritó Reki

¡¡Si!!- gritaron Danny y Cris

Y las Tres desaparecieron en una nube de polvo

Soy la menor….soy la menor…soy la menor-se repetía diana con ambas manos en la cara

¿Estas bien?- pregunto Donatello sentándose junto a ella

Si, solo…-termino la frase con un suspiro- entonces no son cualquier caricatura...-

¡¡Claro que no!!- se escucho un coro a lo lejos

Mejor que ahorren esfuerzo y las espero a que lleguen con las…-

Ya llegaron- dijo Danny feliz con libreta y pluma en mano

Yo tengo una duda- llego Cris con solo una libreta y se le entrego a leo-¿Cómo llegaron aquí?-

No sabemos- Donatello rápidamente

Ni siquiera supimos como fue que terminamos…así-rafa mirándose así mismo

Pero se ven bien-Danny sentándose al lado de miguel ángel

Yo siempre seré guapo sin importar el lugar- dijo Mickey sonriente

Y modesto- Rafael cruzándose de brazos

¿Qué estaban haciendo antes de…?-Cris sentándose junto a leo

¿Antes de atrapar a unos ladrones ó después del berrinche de miguel ángel?- Donatello

No fue berrinche- dijo indignado Mike

Siempre molestan al pobre Mickey-Danny mientras se apoyaba en sus hombros- hasta yo haría berrinche-

Pobres de nosotros que debemos aguantarlo- Rafael mirándolo

¡¡Oigan!!...-todos voltearon a ver a Reki-… ¿Cuál berrinche?-

Todos se quedaron muy callados y los mayores abrieron los ojos como platos.

¡¡MICKEY!!- gritaron los tres el tiempo que se ponían de pie

¡¿Que?!-grito asustado por la reacción de sus hermanos

No pudo decir más porque el siguiente segundo ya tenía a rafa encima ahorcándole

¡Tu nos trajiste aquí pequeño…!-

¡¡Basta!!- grito Reki poniéndose entre los dos

Reki con ayuda de Cris y Leonardo pudieron separarlos. Mickey cayó de espaldas por la fuerza.

¿Estas bien?-Danny se agacho al lado de Miguel Ángel

¡No, veo cosas horribles!...a no, solo es la cara de rafa-Danny rió suavemente y ambos se pusieron de pie

¿Porque dices que es su culpa?-Diana seguía sentada viendo lo que pasaba desde el sofá viendo la nada.

+-+-+-+-+5 minutos después+-+-+-+

Ah…ya entendí- dijo Cris

Eso explicaría las cosas- dijo diana secamente

Tienes razón ahora que lo pienso- Donatello estaba parado

¿De que hablan?- Danny inclinando la cabeza

Mickey dijo que no quería estar en el mismo universo. Nuevo universo, nuevos cuerpos que encajen- le explico diana sin mirarla

Suena lógico- Rafael asintiendo con la cabeza-…y aquí hay algo más lógico…¡¡ ¿Cómo volvemos?!!!-

¿Por donde llegaron?- Reki encogiéndose de hombros inocentemente

No lo creo-Donatello

La alcantarilla desapareció de un momento a otro-Explico Leonardo.

Ya me preguntaba yo que hacían en ese callejón- Daniela sonriendo inocentemente

¿Alguien a intentado llamar por teléfono?- pregunto Cris

Seguro -diana se estiro y tomo el teléfono-…. ¿alguien me dice la lada?- pregunto fingiendo inocencia y como esperaba nadie contesto

Entendí- dijo Cris algo molesta por la actitud de diana

Bien- diana volvió a colgar el teléfono

"Se esta poniendo pesada"- pensó Danny recordando la ultima vez que Di se puso así

Debe haber una forma- pregunto miguel ángel

Entre mas rápido mejor- Leonardo- llevamos dos días sin entrenar –

Y vas por el tercero- dijo diana mirando para otro lado

¡Diana!- su hermana le llamo

Son las 6- dijo sin importarle mucho

Ojala sea suficiente para que eso se cure – Cris se acerco a leo y toco su mejilla suavemente-…saldré con deuda- sonrío suavemente y leo tomo su mano

Cierto….no creo que al maestro Splinter te acepte a leo así- Danny burlona

Se lo vas a tener que reponer- Reki

Uuuh…- Rafael

¿Una vuelta en la montaña rusa te haría sentirte mejor?- pregunto Cris jugando y Leonardo le sonrío.

¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!- Todos se cubrieron los oídos

¡¡Danny, ¿Qué te pasa?!!- le grito su hermana menor

¡¡Voy a comer con las tortugas ninja!!!- grito emocionada

¿Enserio?- pregunto diana que no recordaba en que momento se había echo ese plan

No Danny, vamos a ir a la feria, no mas- le recordó Cris

¿Para que mas se va a las ferias?- Danny

Exacto-Mickey y Danny chocaron palmas-¡¡ algodón de azúcar ahí vamos!!

El rostro de las dos chicas mayores se ilumino.

¡Si, vamos!- animó Cris

¡¡¿Ya?!!- preguntaron los chicos y diana sorprendidos

¿Por qué no?, lo mejor es en las noches-dijo Reki feliz

Si vamos- Cris tomando el brazo de Leonardo

Oh, esta bien…pero puedo caminar yo solo Cris- la chica lo soltó

Unas risitas se escucharon Reki se llevo a Rafael y Danny noto que Diana no se había levantado molestado en levantarse de su asiento

Di- le llamo Danny

Yo los esperare aquí-dijo con una sonrisa fingida

Oh, no lo creo- Cris y Reki se acercaron con sonrisas maliciosas

¡¿Qué van a hacer?!- pregunto asustada y se aferro del brazo del sofá

Va…mos- dijo Reki entrecortado por el esfuerzo

Cris y Reki agarraban a diana por la cintura y la habían jalado con todo y sillón hasta la puerta. Reki tenia agarrada a diana y Cris la tenia de la pierna.

No…- diana sujetándose lo mejor que podía

Di, ahora si pareces niña pequeña- Danny miraba junto con los chicos

Si…com.…pórtate- Cris jalando

No es justo…son dos contra yo…- diana berrinche

¡¡Oye ni que estuvieras tan ligerita!!- le grito Reki

¿Me dijiste gorda?- pegunto volteándose y sus dedos resbalaron y las tres se fueron para atrás

¡¡Chicas!!-grito Danny y todos corrieron a verlas

¿Estas bien?- Leonardo se agacho a ver a Cris

Si…me caí- Cris rió

Que golpe- Rafael se acerco a ayudar a Reki

No te preocupes Cris amortiguo la caída- tomando la mano de Rafael

Si, que suerte- dijo sarcástica cris mientras se estirába

Di...- Danny se inclino a la pobre que había terminado bocabajo-¿Estas bien?-

Eso creo… ¿desde cuando tienes gemela?- pregunto sobandose la cabeza

Ve doble… pero esta bien-Danny le dijo a Donatello que estaba parado detras de ella

Bueno ¿ya nos podemos ir?- pregunto emocionado miguel ángel

Ya que mas da- Dijo diana de mala gana

Al arrancar de los autos no se hizo esperar pero para desquitarse diana se negó a manejar.

^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^ En la Feria ^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^

Banderillas-Danny apuntaba a un local

Algodón de azúcar- Mickey a otro que estaba en el lado opuesto

Ya hubiera ido cada uno por lo suyo-dijo Reki algo fastidiada formada en la fila para los boletos

Miguel ángel no tiene la inteligencia como para pensar en eso- un mas desesperado Rafael a un lado de Reki.

Están tan ocupado discutiendo que no recuerdan que no entraran, si no compran los boletos- Cris dio un paso atrás y se topo con Leonardo- Perdón Leo- dijo apenada

Descuida…- puso sus manos en los hombros de la chica y le sonrió-…Vamos ya les toca a ustedes-Les dijo a Rafael y Reki que seguían en la fila

¡Me parece que llevamos años formados!-Rafael levantando los brazos al aire

Estando adentro nos tienen que esperar-les recordó Diana

Claro Diana…-dijo Reki sonriendo inocente, mientras le entregaban los boletos, Cris y Diana se miraron entre si y negaron con loa cabeza, sabían que Reki estaba bromeando

¿Enserio?- le pregunto Rafael sorprendido

Claro que no hay que conseguir un lugar en las filas-dijo sonriente y jalo a Rafael a los juegos

Era obvio- Cris entrando detrás de Leo

Vayan ustedes yo me quedare a esperar que Danny y Miguel Ángel los alcanzamos luego- les aseguro Diana tranquilamente

¡¡Oigan ustedes dos están deteniendo la fila!!-el grito de la vendedora hizo que todos voltearan a ver a los dos chicos que habían pospuesto la discusión para terminar de entrar.

Listo-Anuncio Donatello una vez que estaban todos adentro

Hay que buscar a reki-

Pero diana, yo quiero ir a comer-miguel ángel le hizo un puchero

No, Mickey…-Donatello iba a reprocharle a su hermanito

Los juegos están cruzando los puestos de juegos y comí…-noto que Daniela ya no estaba-… ¿no había una chica aquí parada?- señalando el espacio vacío junto a ella

¡¡A que te gano en tiro al blanco!!- escucharon una voz a lo lejos y vieron a la mencionada agitando los brazos en el aire

¡¡A que no!!- Mike emprendió la carrera para alcanzarla

Leo fue a los juegos con Cris- recordó Donatello

Solo espero que Mike y Danny no los atropellen- Diana comenzando a caminar tranquilamente hacia los puestos, Donatello dio un pequeño resoplido.

* * *

**Danny: nos llegaran muchos reviews…espero xD**

**Felices vacaciones a todos n.n**


	6. Comienzan los problemas

**Diana: si nos quieren matar, seria muy justo la verdad…**

**Daniela: porque a mi?...eras tu**

**Diana: bueno a mi…el punto es que dije que no dejaría sin terminar…así que solo para que no me odien…tanto, les dejo la continuación.**

**00/00/00/00/00/00/00/00/00/00/00/00/00/00/00/00/00/00/00/00/00/00/00/00/00/00/00**

Cris y leo estaban parados viendo la montaña rusa pasar velozmente de un lado al otro.

Mira a la que no se podía ni levantar- le dijo Cris riendo.

Efectivamente Reki con Rafael a un lado estaban subidos a la montaña rusa. Con los brazos en el aire gritando.

Se recupera rápido- dijo Leonardo a un lado de Cris

Na, no creo que haya tomado tanto además, no se lo perdería por nada del mundo-

Espero que eso de ser famosos no se les suba mucho-cruzándose de brazos

¿Es rafa de quien estamos hablando?-le pregunto burlona, y leo asintió con la cabeza-se le va a subir…tiene muchas admiradoras, no me imagino que harían si se descubriera que ustedes están aquí-

¿Que seria lo peor que podría pasar?- pregunto Leonardo despreocupado

Se me vienen a la mente dos opciones-pensativa mirando hacia otro lado

¿Cuales?- pregunto Leonardo buscando la cara de Cris

Siendo tu, te pondrían en un pedestal, en una caja de cristal… antibalas, en una bóveda de acero, en un sótano de máxima seguridad, en un fuerte… rodeado por un pozo con cocodrilos…vigilado por helicópteros… y perros… y alarmas… con censores de movimiento…en una isla secreta, rodeada por tiburones (avísenos si falto algo)…- Cris decidió ya no continuar por la cara que tenia leo

Me da miedo preguntar por la otra-

¡ahí están!-la voz de diana se escucho detrás de ellos-cuando dije que los alcanzaríamos no era para que…¿Qué le hiciste a leo?-al ver la cara de espantado de Leonardo

Hermano, que cara, ¿Estas bien?-

Si…- Leo tallándose la cara

¿Qué le dijiste?-pregunto diana poniéndose junto a Cris

Pregunto por sus admiradoras y le dije la primera opción- Cris

¿Que querrían un hijo suyo?- pregunto sorprendida

No, la otra primera- Cris con la mandíbula apretada

¡¿Pe…perdón?-

Mmm...- Cris dejo caer la cabeza y diana dio un pequeño "ups"

Descuida leo nosotros te cuidaremos para que no...- Donatello intento calmar a su hermano

Si no es solo leo- dijo diana mirando a Donatello

¡¿Que? - esta vez fueron ambos

¡Diana!- Cris

Ya me calle-

Pe...Pero no pueden...ser muchas- Donatello

No- Cris consolando a leo

Tres o cuatro… mil-

¡Diana!-

Ahora si- diana "cerrando el ziper"

Pero no todas les harían daño- Cristi cruzada de brazos

Si, Cris jamás les haría nada...es un ángel bajado del cielo...- diana

...a palos- se oyó la voz de reki detrás

Vaya una discusión y yo no la provoque- Rafael sarcástico

No, no hizo falta- dijo Cris acusadoramente mirando a Diana

Vamos...-Reki pasando su brazo sobre el hombro de la mas joven-...veníamos a divertirnos-

Ahí tienen el ejemplo- Rafael señalando a los os jóvenes que recién llegaban

…Y el golpe que se llevo!...jajaja- decía Mickey con un premio en las manos

¿Qué no viste la cara que puso cuando quedo descubierto?- dijo Danny con los brazos cruzados- ¡es fue lo mas divertido!-

¿y a ustedes que les pasa?- pregunto Cris

Pues...-Mickey tomo aire-...es que fuimos a jugar y en el puesto de tirar las botellas le gusto para intentarlo y tire la primer pila de botellas…-se le escapo una risa-…y Danny tiro la segunda apenas-

Ya te lo dije, fue el aire- se excuso Daniela riéndose

Si, como no…y cuando le diste al sujeto ¿También fue el aire?-

No, eso fue fríamente calculado-dijo Danny inflando el pecho

¿Y entonces...?-Cris dejo la pregunta en el aire

Ah…entonces Mickey dijo que si yo podía tirar la tercera…-continuo Danny

Y claro que no le dio-se burlo miguel ángel

¡Si le di!...solo que le apunte al señor-

Aja...-dijo diana rodando los ojos

Jaja...entonces tienes muy buen tino-

¡¿Qué paso al fin?- pregunto exasperada reki

Que le dio en la cabeza- dijo Mickey

Danny- le reprocho su hermana

Espera….por el golpe en la cabeza se apoyo en la mesa y tiro la pila de botellas-explico la hermana mayor

Y todos vieron que estaban pegadas-siguió Mickey

Y a la gente no le gusto y…pues…lo empezaron a perseguir reclamando un reembolso-Danny medio apenada

Y alguien se detuvo y dijo que nos merecíamos ¡esto!...-dijo Mickey mostrando un capuchino de peluche color amarillo pastel

¡Aaah!...¡que bonito!-dijo Cris acercándose-¿Te lo vas a quedar?-

No- dijo inocente- no es mío-

¿De quien?- dijo como puchero

De Danny-

¿Danny?-dijeron las tres chicas al unísono

¿Yo?, ¿enserio?- dijo la mencionada muy sorprendida

Si - Mickey le entrego el pequeño peluche con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Ah…- un sonrojo asomo en el rostro de Danny-gracias…-

Ay que tierno…en fin, ¿A dónde vamos ahora?- dijo reki dando una palmada

¡A la rueda de la fortuna!- propuso Cris

¡Al tobogán!- Dijo Daniela

Mejor a la rueda de la fortuna Danny- le replico su hermana

¡¿Porque?- Daniela haciendo puchero

Porque te conozco, son muchas escaleras y cuando estemos a mitad del camino, ¡te vas a querer regresar!-

¡No es cierto!- Daniela sacándole la lengua y su hermana hizo lo mismo

Tengo una idea, pero es muy peligrosa y atrevida-dijo Rafael y todos lo voltearon a ver- nos subimos a ambos y ustedes dos dejan de estar molestando-apuntando a las hermanas

Bien- dijeron ambas

Primero fue el tobogán (Danny: Wi gane ^w^ Diana: ¬¬ déjame seguir!) A medio camino, Daniela si se quiso regresar, pero terminaron por subir hasta arriba. Bajaban en parejas, así que se imaginaran como fue cada quien. Luego en la fila para la rueda de la fortuna…

Que fila tan larga- Daniela quejumbrosa (que raro)

Ya casi llegamos, ten paciencia- Leonardo detrás de ella

Hm…se lo dices a la más atrabancada de los presentes- Reki dos lugares adelante Danny

Creo que ese titulo se lo lleva rafita- dijo miguel ángel delante de Daniela

¿Que dijiste soquete?-advirtió Rafael volteándose desde su lugar

¿Ven?- Mickey burlón y Daniela rió por lo bajo

Aun así la paciencia no es una de las virtudes de Danny- Diana subiendo un escalón

Si lo es o no, no importa- Donatello

¿Porque?- dijo Danny

Porque ya llegamos- Cris apoyándose en el hombro de Daniela

La rueda de la fortuna* con góndolas de colores que animaban la estructura blanca y foquitos también de colores que se ubicaban dibujando una estrella giratoria. Subían 4 personas por góndola así que subieron Cristi, leo, Daniela y Mike en una y Reki, Rafael Diana y Donatello en otra

Mira desde aquí veo la casa de Cris- dijo Danny

Mira puedo ver el puesto de palomitas…y el de algodón de azúcar…y allá esta el de nachos…y aquel es el de hot dogs- dijo Miguel ángel señalando todos los puestos que mencionaba

¿Tienes hambre Mickey?- dijo Cris

Solo los estoy ubicando para cuando bajemos-dijo sin voltear

Ah- Cris extrañada volteo a ver a Leonardo

Sorprendente cuando te diga que no- Leonardo

Okay- Rió Cris

**En Ese Momento En Otra Góndola**

Estamos muy alto- dijo Reki asomándose nerviosa

Ey, no le tendrás miedo a las alturas ¿o si?-Rafael quien estaba a su lado

¡No!...no, yo no le temo a las alturas-se asomo otra vez-…pero el miedo a caerse, es otra cosa-

Para eso esta el piso Reki- Diana

Además no habrá movimientos bruscos, es un juego bastante tranquilo-Donatello le explico

Si, no creo que pase…-una fuerte sacudida estremeció las góndolas-…muy seguido-deteniéndose

Todos se quedaron quietos unos segundos y el juego comenzó de nuevo a dar vueltas

Reki, ya puedes soltar el tubo-Dijo burlón Rafael

_No creo que pase_- arremedo Reki a Diana, ella solo le saco la lengua

Nadie controla eso Reki pudo haber sido falla técnica- dijo Donatello para tranquilizar

Se supone que las mantienen en buenas condiciones- refunfuño Reki mientras otros reían por lo bajo

Reki se recargo un poco en la puertecilla de metal para ver como descendían despacio. Un chirrido llamo la atención de todos.

¡Reki aléjate de ahí!- le ordeno Rafael

Reki se apoyo para separarse de la puertecilla y el seguro de de la puerta falló. Reki se ladeo un poco hacia la puerta abierta. El susto la obligo a cerrar los ojos y a estirar los brazos esperando aferrarse a algo, segundos de caída se sintieron como horas hasta que un brazo fornido se estiro, la atrapo por la muñeca y la jalo hasta el otro extremo de la góndola y Donatello cerro la puertecilla.

Reki respira, toma aire, ¡algo!-la sacudió rafa

Finalmente Reki tomo una gran bocanada de aire y todos los demás suspiraron aliviados.

***Con Cris Leo Danny Y Mickey***

¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Leonardo deteniendo a Cris

Debió haber detenido el juego bruscamente-dijo Cris (muy cómoda ella por cierto)

¡Auch!- Danny

¿Danny, estas bien?- le pregunto Leonardo

¡No!...me pegue-llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza

Ah…pobrecita-dijo Mickey abrazando a Daniela

Danny, como eres infantil- dijo Cris, en respuesta Danny le saco la lengua y le guiño un ojo mientras se acomodaba.

Leonardo disimulo una risa y Cris se cruzo de brazos y articulo claramente "Tramposa", al ver leo la rodeo con su brazo y la acerco hacia el, y el juego freno con brusquedad haciendo que todos se fueran para adelante.

***Con Reki Rafa Diana Y Donatello ***

¡¿A que están jugando?- exclamo Reki molesta- esperen a que baje, ese tipo me va a escuchar-

Estoy segura de que toda la feria te va a escuchar Reki- Dijo diana tranquilamente

Si, yo también- Rafael

Ya duramos mucho ¿no?- pregunto extrañada diana

Es cierto, ya deberíamos habernos bajado- Donatello mirando con cuidado

Ya no debe faltar mucho- dijo Rafael otra vez acomodándose

Y así sucedió fueron los siguientes en bajar pero para la buena suerte del encargado tuvieron que bajar por otro lado y Reki no pudo desahogar su frustración. Los otros ya los estaban esperando, cuando pasaron Reki miro con rencor al encargado, diana le palmeo la espalda para que continuara caminando. Diana miro de reojo y noto algo extraño, un reloj que parecía ser muy fino como para un encargado de un juego mecánico, intento verle la cara pero la cachucha la cubría por completo y el joven no mostraba su cara. Donatello le toco el hombro y tuvieron que irse puesto que más gente salía y no podían quedarse a obstruir el paso.

**0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/**

Diana: Y respondiendo tu pregunta Margui…

Daniela: Hola margui! :3

Diana: Si,…¿Por qué Rafa es moreno y sus hermanos blancos?

Daniela: porque se nos acabo el blanqueador ._.

Diana: ¡No!...Porque el imagino a rafael humano como Taylor L. *o*

Daniela: te afecto ver eclipse

Diana: talvez…Bueno gracias por leer

Adios Adios


	7. ¿Donde esta?

**Diana: otro que ya esta listo nwn**

**Daniela: si aunque estuvimos traduciendo de los apuntes de Di a la computadora..¡Dos dias!...ya quedo **

**Diana: como discriminas mi letra u.u**

**Daniela: bueno…el fic! **

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

¿Y ahora que?- pregunto Danny feliz

¡¿Que tal la casa del terror?- pregunto reki

¡Si!-

No…-Diana estaba por irse por atrás pero de pronto salio Mickey, la tomo del brazo muy feliz y la jalo.

¡Casa del terror aya vamos!- exclamo marchando sonriendo

¡No miguel Ángel!, yo a los sustos no le entro… ¡Mike!-

¡Vamos Di, ni que fueras sola!-Cris comenzó a empujarla

Anda, ya estamos aquí todos- Reki también la empujo

¡Ya tengo los boletos!- Danny- no se queden ahí parados-

Si, ya vamos Danny- dijo Leonardo

Vamos corriendo- dijo Rafael con su característico sarcasmo y entro

Si…- suspiro Donatello

¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto preocupado el mayor

Nada-Donatello volteo a otro lado

No te diviertes-

No, estoy bien leo-

Vamos hermano- le dio un pequeño empujón- antes de que nos dejen afuera-Leonardo

Si- don esbozo una sonrisa pequeña

Donatello se dirigió a la entrada, pero un ruido extraño y una silueta sobre el techo llamaron la atención de Leonardo que se quedo mirando unos segundos

Leo, ¿vienes?- grito Rafael

Ya voy- se dio la vuelta y alcanzó a los demás

Danny y Reki iban al lado de diana (por si se quería escapar) y ya estaban adentro lo demás esperando.

¡Esperen no pueden entrar tantos!- dijo el encargado de la entrada, cuando la puerta se cerro detrás de leo.

¿Qué dijo?-pregunto Cris

Era solo para asustarnos-dijo Reki sin darle importancia

Bueno… ¡Sigamos adelante!-ordeno miguel ángel con pose de valiente

Diana se quedo viendo la puerta.

Vamos, alcancemos a los demás- le pidió Donatello

Si- suspiro diana.

Ambos iban despacio porque diana no iba de muy buena gana. Cuando iban caminando un muñeco mecánico se levanto con un cuchillo ensangrentado en las manos, diana pego un brinco y se abrazo fuerte de lo que tenía mas cercano, eso era Donatello, quien sintió como le cortaban la circulación en su brazo. Caminaban muy despacio (por culpa de diana) y fue cuestión de tiempo para que perdieran a los otros de vista.

No deben estar lejos- dijo Donatello intentando tranquilizar a diana

Diana solo suspiro y miro el pasillo con luces de colores y niebla ficticia y creyo ver algo que se movia.

¿Viste eso?- pregunto algo nerviosa, pero cuando volteo a ver a Donatello el la estaba mirando a ella.

Bien, hay que alcanzarlos- dijo mirando a otro lado.

Durante el trayecto había una puerta que estaba iluminada por dos focos, se miraron entre si, Donatello la abrió y se asomo dentro con diana prácticamente pegada a el (no es que ella sea miedosa ni nada por el estilo). Dentro había una pequeña habitación con estantes llenos de libros, telarañas de estambres e hilos y por supuesto "arañas".

¿Que es?- pregunto diana

Donatello se extraño de que Diana preguntara eso, cuando miro atrás se dio cuenta de que la chica tenia su cara escondida en su espalda.

Es una habitación cualquiera- le dijo con una sonrisa, diana se separo un poco para ver y suspiro un poco aliviada.

Am…te molesta si…mejor seguimos por….-no término la frase pero como se quedo mirando el pasillo fue fácil suponer lo que quería decir y comenzaron a caminar.

¡No hay salida!- grito Daniela

No danny, no hay- repitió tranquilamente Leonardo

Los chicos habían entrado a una de las habitaciones que los llevo a otro cuarto y después a otro que a su vez los llevo a una habitación sin salida.

Tendremos que regresar- dijo Cris dándose la vuelta.

Les dije que no debíamos entrar por esa puerta- Se quejo Rafael

No hay salida -hizo berrinche Danny (aunque sabemos que ella jamás haría eso)

No porque lo repitas aparecerá mágicamente Danny-le dijo reki algo exasperada

Vamos Danny- la alentó Mickey pero Danny no se movió-…¿Danny?-

Tengo…U…una…-tartamudeo Daniela

¿Qué pasa Danny?- le pregunto Cris

Danny bajo la mirada y fue cuando notaron que una enorme araña negra con amarillo caminaba por el brazo de Daniela subiendo hacia su hombro.

Pensé que las telarañas eran falsas-

- se escucho por todo el corredor.

Donatello y diana voltearon hacia atrás de done había provenido el grito.

Esa no fue la ambientación ¿o si?- pregunto dudosa Diana

Los pasamos…debieron estar dentro de un cuarto- dijo Donatello

En cual de todos, seria la pregunta- dijo Diana cruzándose de brazos-…mejor regresamos-

Entonces diana se tropezó con una trampa y el candelabro que estaba sobre ellos cayo.

Aaah- Diana cerró los ojos y se cubrió la cabeza.

Sintió como la abrazaban y ambos se agacharon, se quedaron así hasta que notaron que no pasaba nada. Abrieron los ojos y vieron que el candelabro se detuvo a metro y medio del piso, luego comenzó a subir otra vez y la grabación de una risa burlona se oyó.

¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Donatello mientras le ayudaba a levantarse

Si, solo espero a que mi corazón regrese a su lugar- le dijo la chica tomando un respiro-okay-

Hay que recordar que eso esta ahí- dijo donnie

Buena idea- dijo quitándose los lentes de la cabeza y poniéndolos en el suelo caminaron un poco y comenzaron a ver las puertas que habían y si eran algunas

Y ahora, ¿Por cual se irían?- dijo Donatello rascándose la cabeza

Encontrar a Danny jamás fue un problema…solo sigue el ruido- dijo Diana

¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!- se escucho

Por aquí- dijo Donatello abriendo la puerta por la que se escucho el grito

Justo en el momento en el que abrió la puerta fue atropellado por un pequeño tornado amarillo y luego reki, Cris, Rafa y miguel ángel le cayeron encima.

¡Quítamela! ¡Quítamela!- decía Danny dando vueltas como loca llena de hilos.

Danny, Danny cálmate- la detuvo su hermana- quédate quieta- quitándole los hilos de encima- ya esta-

Si, que gusto- dijo reki

Arriba Rafa- Diana intentando levantarlo por un brazo (énfasis en intentar)

Leo, Diana y Danny ayudaron a levantarse a todos y Donatello (que quedo como tortilla por estar debajo de todos) por fin se pudo levantar.

"_vamos a la casa embrujada, será divertido"-_ le dijo diana a su hermana algo molesta, que solo le respondió sacándole la lengua.

Bueno esta atracción si cumple con su propósito- dijo Cris

Yo voto por salir de aquí- dijo reki

Secundo- dijo miguel ángel

Decidido, ¡andando!- dijo Danny y comenzó a marchar.

Cuidado con las trampas- dijo reki, pero daniela no la escucho

Ya las encontrara- dijo Rafael

Vamos, yo también quiero salir de aquí- dijo diana siguiendo a su hermana

Bien- dijo Leonardo

Anduvieron y alcanzaron a Daniela.

¿Que haremos después?- pregunto daniela caminado de espaldas

Espero que comer, tengo hambre-

Lo bueno es que ya ubicaste todos los puestos de comida- dijo Cris riendo

Ya nada mas tienes que ir y arrasar con todo- dijo Rafael

No si Danny llega primero- comento diana- no se de donde saca tanto apetito-

¡Oye!, si quiero ser una gran chef tengo que probar de todo- se defendió Danny avanzando mas separándose de los otros.

Luego Daniela se tropezó y el candelabro comenzó a caer.

¡No otra vez!- Donatello

¡Danny!- grito Cris

Antes de que pudieran correr, miguel ángel levantó a Danny y la empujo, al segundo siguiente el candelabro se estrello en el piso levantando una nube de polvo y vidrios. Todos se cubrieron los ojos y escucharon la risa burlona.

¡Mikeeeeeeeey!- grito Daniela asustada

Todos corrieron a ayudar pero no lo veían debajo de ese montón de tierra y vidrios

¡Miguel ángel!- le llamo su hermano Leonardo mientras removía pedazos de escombros junto con los demás.

Aghhh…-se escucho un quejido-…No griten me duele la cabeza-

El rubio salio de detrás de los escombros algo polvoriento y con pocos rasguños.

¡Mickey!- gritaron todos y corrieron junto al menor de los chicos

¡Estas bien!- dijo Danny abrazándolo de un salto

¡Estoy bien!- le respondió cargándola

Rafael se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención de los jóvenes, que se separaron sonrojados.

Nos asustaste Miguelón- dijo Donatello palmeándole la espalda.

No nos vuelvas a asustar así- dijo Rafa despeinándolo

Que bueno que estas bien- sonrió Cris

Claro no es tan fácil hacerme daño- dijo Mickey mostrando sus músculos"

No exagere- Rafael le dio el respectivo zape

Salgamos de aquí, esto ya no me esta gustando- dijo reki

Todos la siguieron excepto Diana, que se quedo mirando el piso, Cris regreso por ella.

¿Esta todo bien?- le pregunto extrañada Cris

No- Dijo Diana mirándola seria-…nosotros pasamos poco antes…se suponía que no caería, se detendría y volvería a subir- suspiró-…mejor salgamos de aquí rápido-

Andando- asintió Cris

Ya lo puedes soltar Danny- escucharon decir a Rafael cuando alcanzaron a los otros.

No…- dijo Daniela con voz de niña chiple (su especialidad)

Prefiero volver al tobogán- dijo Reki-¡¿Qué no nos ha pasado hoy?-

Cuando dijo eso se abrio la puerta junto a ellos y una muñeca ensangrentada con las cuencas vacias se mecio hacia ellos asustandolos.

Entonces reki no pudo evitar el reflejo de retroceder unos pasos y fue jalada dentro de una habitación que estaba detrás de ellos y luego amabas puertas se cerraron.

¡Reki!- Le grito diana golpeando la puerta

¡Sáquenme de aquí!- se escucho del otro lado

Reki, calma te sacaremos de ahí- dijo Leonardo a la puerta

Esta bien-

De repente todas la luces se apagaron, quedaron en total oscuridad y silencio.

¡Perfecto, ¿Algo mas?- grito reki algo exasperada

¡Ya no preguntes nada, reki!- dijo diana

¡Sáquenme de aquí!-

Hasta aquí llegó la calma- dijo Cris

En el cuarto donde estaba reki, se comenzaron a escuchar pasos y decenas de manos comenzaron a tomar a reki de los tobillos, de los brazos, del cuello, de cualquier parte que alcanzaban.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

No grites Danny- le dijo Rafael enojado mirando hacia donde había escuchado el grito

Yo no grite- le respondió Danny que estaba del otro lado.

La poca paciencia de Rafael se extinguió y de un solo jalon abrió la puerta y saco a una Reki asustada de la habitación y después sello el cuarto de un portazo.

Reki, ¿Estas bien?- Cris intento acercarse, pero al sentir las manos reki se asusto y salio corriendo.

Todos la siguieron tanteando la oscuridad y chocando una que otra vez, solo hasta que atravesaron la salida se detuvieron a tomar aire

¡Ni pagándome me hacen entrar ahí otra vez!- Dijo diana jadeando.

Creo que exageraron un poco…alguien pudo haber salido lastimado- dijo Donatello

¡Si, yo!- dijeron al unísono Miguel, Reki y Danny.

Oigan…-quiso decir diana

Ese candelabro no debió haber caído- dijo Donatello

Oigan…-

Claro que no, casi mata a Mike y a nosotros del susto- dijo Rafael

¡Oigan!...-grito diana y todos la voltearon a ver

¿Dónde esta Cris?- pregunto Leonardo

Venia detrás de mi- dijo Danny volteando para atrás

No, yo venia detrás de ti- le dijo su hermana

Ooooh…¡¿Cris?- grito reki buscando señales de su amiga desaparecida, pero nada.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Adios adios nwn


End file.
